Heads secret
by Kuni W. Brood
Summary: Harry's last year at Hogwarts, full of surprises, romance, and all of those things. RR please. Hope you like it. Finish!
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one: Back at Daigon Alley**  
  
The night of the full moon. The night of the dark ones. The night they all waited so eager for. The night they would finally be free.  
  
They waited long for this night, and nothing was going to stop them, they will soon get him and finally they will get their revenge.  
  
"You know what to do" the dark master said to one of his most powerful servants, to the one he trust most, his own daughter.  
  
"I do master, and I will do it with pleasure" the daughter said smirking back at her father as with a snap from her fingers she was gone and on her way to destroy the boy who weaken her father and made them lose their servants, she's going to kill him.  
  
She was and is going to kill the boy who live, she's going to kill Harry Potter who will be no more after meeting her.  
  
After meeting the daughter of the one whom all fear of, as they fear even his own name, now they will know that there is another greater darker power aside from his, the dark power of his one and only daughter, the Heir of Voldemort himself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Cannot believe it! Our very last year at Hogwarts! It's sure to be excited, don't you think so?" Hermione said as she had met Ron and Harry on Diagon Alley that day to buy their school stuff together.  
  
"Yeah because after this we wont see Snape again, nor Hooch, nor McGonagall, nor we will have more homework, projects, exams and all that rubbish, we will be free at last" Ron said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"When you pass the test to graduate of course" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to pass it and ace it and walk out of that school leaving them all with their jaws touching the ground" Ron said.  
  
"Keep dreaming" Hermione said.  
  
"So what are you going to do after graduation, Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm going to Muggle College. Study the four years I need to get a decent job somewhere I might like. Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to go work with dad and Percy at the Ministry, you coming Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Of course he isn't, he's going to try out for the British Quiditch team, aren't you Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well... I'm going to go and become an Auror. I always wanted to be one since I met Tonks on our fifth year" Harry said.  
  
"Hear that everyone, Potter is going to be a Auror, fellow deatheaters watch you're backs, the boy who live is on you're tracks" they herd a familiar annoying voice coming from behind them, that belong to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy" Ron said.  
  
"Or what Weasley?" Draco said.  
  
"Or I'll tell Aunt Narcissa you're been mean to you're dear cousin" Ron said smirking as Draco's face drop.  
  
"Shut up Weasley" Draco said.  
  
"Make me, Malfoy" Ron said smirking.  
  
"Now now, Draco is that any ways to treat you're Cousin Ronald" Narcissa said as she came up to them.  
  
"Hello aunt Narcissa" Ron said smiling at her.  
  
"Hello there Ronald. Hermione and Harry, nice to see you all. Ronald you're mother told me that you where coming over later tonight" Narcissa said.  
  
"Yeah, she wants all of the family to have dinner and get to know each other well and get along, is isn't that right Draco" Ron said as Draco glared at him and said "Shut it"  
  
"Now now... come along, I'll see you tonight" Narcissa said as she grab Draco by the shoulder and drag him with her away.  
  
"Bye" Ron said smirking as Draco glared at him as he left.  
  
"Wow, never see the day Malfoy will lose a battle" Hermione said.  
  
"And one against me at that" Ron said.  
  
"And what's all this of cousins and aunt" Hermione said.  
  
"Well mom was cousin of Serius by marriage, Serius was cousin of Narcissa, so there for, or kind of, mom is second cousin by marriage to Narcissa and third to Draco, so that makes me third cousin to Narcisa and fourth to Draco, but mom told me to call her aunt and to call Draco cousin" Ron said.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah you should have seen the look on his face when he spends the other night at the Burrow with everyone else. Fred and George came over and they painted his hair blue and they turn his eyes pink, and he had to stay like that through all the day and didn't come out of our room" Ron said laughing at the memory.  
  
"Wish I could have seen that" Harry said.  
  
"Stop by the Burrow and I'll show you the pictures Fred and George took of him" Ron said as they kept walking.  
  
"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione said as Harry had stopped and seem to have been in pain.  
  
"My scar, it burn... but now the pains gone, it's okay" Harry said as he rub his forehead a bit.  
  
"You sure you're okay? You have been getting a lot of those this summer" Hermione said.  
  
"You don't think, he's around, right?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Ron, he can't be... can he?" Hermione said.  
  
"No... He can't. Lets go to Flourish and Blotts to buy our books" Harry said as they left unaware that they were being watch and follow as well.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's chapter one, hope you like it.  
  
Seeya in chapter two  
  
Please review.  
  
Ja ne.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two: Back at Hogwarts**  
  
"Welcome all, welcome to Hogwarts School, to a brand new yet to be exciting year. I'm happy to congratulate Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger for becoming Head Boy and Head Girl this year and I wish for you all to enjoy you're self's this year, let the feast begin" Dumbledore said as he clap his hands once and the first dinner of the year began and everyone began to eat and talk as every year they did.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Ron said as he swallow a piece of chicken.  
  
"Yeah, Ron?" Hermione said as she took a sip from her goblet.  
  
"Seeing that you're the Head Girl, you're supposed to know everything, so can you tell me who's that girl sitting on the staff table next to Snape?" Ron said nodding over to the staff table to the girl that sat next to Snape, who sat in between her and Lupin, who had come back this year to teach Defense against the Dark Arts again.  
  
The girl stood 5'6 feet tall, if not sitting, has a great body, consider of a goddess, filling out in the right places. She has white creamy soft, smooth skin, she has claw like, nicely done nails painted half red half black, as she talk you could see her perfect white teeth and what seem to small fangs, and when she move her hair behind her ears you could see they where elf like.  
  
She has long straight jet raven black to the tights, lose at the moment, shinny, silky clean, hair with some natural red tips on it. She wears a red silky robe and what she wears is a short black leather skirt with a red turtle neck, tight, leather, no sleeve, that reaches until above her abdomen, shirt, with a pair of black long to the elbows, finger cut, leather gloves and matching, black, leather, up to her knees, boots. She has silver diamond moon shape earrings, bracelets, ankle bracelet, rings, and a locket.  
  
But what caught more their attention is her bloody red eyes, that shinned every time she move her head a bit, when the light hit them as she has a perfect French accent but speaks very well English.  
  
"I think I herd of her. That's Professor Snape niece, Melody, the daughter of his older sister. She was transfer here from Drumstrang, I herd she's awesome at Quiditch and was top student at Drumstrang and took position of Quiditch team captain and seeker when Viktor graduated, she was on his team since her first year, she had been a beater, then she change to a keeper then to the chasers and then she got accepted as seeker when Viktor graduated. She's on our year but I didn't get what house she was in, she was privately sorted earlier today. She also speaks French, Japanese, Spanish and English of course, and she's not a veela" Hermione said as most of the Gryffindor kids turn to look at her.  
  
"Wow. If she's Snape's niece, she's probably trouble" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, look at her look" Neville said.  
  
"She's really his niece" Seamus said.  
  
"She looks like trouble" Dean said.  
  
"Maybe she's nice" Parvaty said.  
  
"No Snape is nice" Dean said.  
  
"Maybe she's his daughter and he's saying it's his niece" Ginny said.  
  
"Who would marry Snape?" Lavender said  
  
"Oh come on, she can't be bad even if Professor Snape is... you know, like he is" Hermione said.  
  
"Say it. You know you want to" Ron said smirking.  
  
"I cannot. I'm Head Girl and I must and will respect the teachers as I always had" Hermione said as Ron sighed and they continue eating their dinner.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for chapter two. Sorry is short.  
  
Hope you like it. Seeya in chapter three  
  
Review.  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three: the Meeting  
**  
"First years, come on, come along, follow me, no pushing, boys in front with me girl behind so the boys wont be trouble, Harry stay on the back to watch that none get away. Seeya in the tower Hermione or tomorrow" Ron said as he and Harry took the first year students of Gryffindor house with them up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Bye guys" Hermione said as she walked back to the Great hall now that it was empty of the students only the teachers, Draco and her self where there to have a meeting.  
  
"Alright, Ms. Granger please take a seat, we will begin shortly" Dumbledore said as he went to the office behind the staff table.  
  
"I'm surprise Potter and Weasley aren't here with you" Draco said as he took his seat next to Hermione on the table.  
  
"Their both prefects so there for they have t be responsible and take the first years to the Gryffindor tower as Pansy and Millicent have to do to" Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever" Draco said.  
  
"Alright now you two, we all congratulate you both for becoming Head's this year, even if we all knew that from the first time you came here you would be and where prefects and now Head Boy and Head girl as you both are the top students of this school since you're first year here. Now this papers I will give you both are the rules of the Heads, how many points you are to take on each occasion from the students, when and where they can be, up to what time they can be wondering around the castle. And the things you will do as Heads and the classes of course, you will have a few different classes now that you're heads and you're both lucky because this year is the first year the Head Boy and Head Girl will have uniforms of their own, next year the prefects will have their first uniforms, and you will use it for the entire year" Dumbledore said as he gave them a portfolio fill with papers and tin but long notebooks.  
  
"Uniforms?" Hermione and Draco said in union.  
  
"Yes for only the Heads, it's the first time you Heads will have uniforms so the others will know who you are instead only looking at you're badges or you screaming 'I'm Head', less work. Now you both know that you will be sharing the Head tower. No one aside from us teachers and you two Heads are allow in, no other student, not even the prefects, are allow in, it's peeves free as well, and no ghost can come inside it. You may not tell the others where it is, only you can tell how it is, but not where, and even so, they can't see it, and it's student and prefect safe, only the two of you may enter it as I will show you the way later and the ways to enter it" Dumbledore said.  
  
"No Potter and Weasley, heaven it is" Draco said.  
  
"Oh shut up" Hermione said.  
  
"Now, aside from all that, I want you to meet Ms. Melody Eddlir, the daughter of Professor Snape's older sister and his niece, who you both know that she came from Drumstrang and all of the other things I gave you as well and told you on the train" Dumbledore said as Melody then enter the room, a big black fluffy red eyes cat follow her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts" Hermione said as she stood up to greet her.  
  
"Whatever muddblood" Melody said as she sat next to Snape.  
  
"Hey watch it, she's Head Girl" Draco said.  
  
"Like I care asshole" Melody said as she pick up and laid her cat on her lap.  
  
"Why you..." Draco said.  
  
"Now now. Please Melody, calm you're self. Hogwarts is a good place not like Drumstrang. They just want to make you welcome" Lupin said.  
  
"Oh right, whatever you say wolf man" Melody said.  
  
"She's got a bit of attitude because she didn't want to be change here and she wanted to stay on Drumstrang" Dumbledore said  
  
"Oh well, hope you feel okay here after a little while" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure... and sorry. My mom just died and I'm going through the 'Leave me alone' phase" Melody said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Hermione said.  
  
"Nah its okay and I'm sorry for the 'M' thing" Melody said as they shake hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco here call me that all the time" Hermione said nodding to Draco.  
  
"Like he's any better, you're a Malfoy and the son of Lucius who is on Azkaban" Melody said.  
  
"Yeah, so what if" Draco said.  
  
"Nothing, their bad seeds" Melody said as Draco took a deep breath not to hit her.  
  
"Now all that is settle Minerva will take you to the Gryffindor tower for you to get to know you're roommates and housemates, and everyone is dismissed, with the exception of Hermione and Draco, who will now give all the details they need as Heads" Dumbledore said as they all nodded and the teachers soon left.  
  
"Good night, nice meeting you" Melody said.  
  
"Good night, see you tomorrow" Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah you will' Melody thought as she left with McGonagall and they head out to the Gryffindor tower.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like that  
  
Wonder what Melody meant by 'Yeah You will'  
  
Find out in future chapters  
  
Seeya you all in chapter four  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four: New Tower**  
  
"Hurry up!" Draco said as they walked up the stairs to the seventh floor where also the Gryffindor tower was located but on the other side of where they are.  
  
"Shut up, will you, we have been walking for over half an hour now" Hermione said as they had follow the map Dumbledore had given them to find the secret entrance of the Head tower.  
  
"Yeah, when are we going to get to the tower?" Draco said as they stop on a corner to catch their breath.  
  
"Let's see, according to the map, we turn left her, then right, walk down the hall turn left and we are here" Hermione said as they reached a dead end.  
  
"Here where? It's a dead end. Way to go..." Draco said as Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Shut up, it does suppose to be here... you have you tap the wall here three times and we have to wait for... aaaaahhh!!!!!!" Hermione said as Draco had done as she had said and then a face appeared on the wall scaring her and making her ran behind Draco.  
  
"Hello, hello, my dear new Heads and welcome to the entrance of you're new home. I'm Wally, you're entrance" the wall said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy" Hermione said.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I welcome you both. Please chose the password for this weak" Wally said.  
  
"Password..." Hermione said as she thought.  
  
"How about Dragon" Draco said.  
  
"Or Earthly" Hermione said.  
  
"Earthly Dragon" Draco said.  
  
"Very nice, nice indeed, you're voices are recorded and only you both can come in, no one else with the exception of the teachers, enter, enter, before I harden my self and you'll have to repeat the password" Wally said.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said as Wally had open up a hole and on the other side there was a stairs case going up to the secret way to the Head tower.  
  
"Come on, if you don't want to stay outside" Draco said as he walked through the hole and up the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait for me" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs after him as Wally closed the entrance, harden once again and left no trace of a secret entrance ever been there.  
  
"Wonder what floor we are in right now" Hermione said as they walked up the many stairs.  
  
"Probably the tenth or so, here we go, the top, at last" Draco said as they reached the top and open the door to the Head's tower.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said when they saw their common room.  
  
"Look at this place its awesome" Hermione said looking around.  
  
"Bigger than the four house towers combine I say" Draco said as they look around their own private big common room, that is half decorated in green and silver and the other half in red and gold from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. The fire place is bigger than the others they have seen, in front it has two arm chairs, one green and one red as their is also a couch of each, a table in between, some book shelves on either side of the fire place and the floor is cover with a soft carpet.  
  
There is a big window on either side of the common room and you could see either the lake from one side or the gardens from the other, as they must be invisible from the outside not to show that there is a secret tower that is of the Heads.  
  
There are also three doors on the left side right beside the window, as one the right side, beside the other window.  
  
The first door that is next to the window on the left side is bright red and has a gild label on it that says 'Hermione Granger. Head Girl' as it's Hermione's bedroom, right beside it is a door half red and half green that says on the label 'Head Bathroom' that they will share and beside it is a green door that has the label that says 'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy' that is obviously Draco's bedroom.  
  
On the other side the door that is right beside the other window on the right is also half red and half green and the label says' Dinning/ Meeting room', beside it the other door is also half and half and the label says ' Kitchen' and the last door is also half and half and the label says 'Library/ Office'.  
  
"Wow. Let's check them all out" Hermione said.  
  
They went first to Hermione's room, it was huge, has the floor cover in a red soft carpet, has a fire place on one side, with a arm chair in front of it, on the other side it has a long couch with a coffee table in front of it and on either side of it with two lamps, a chandelier right above her queen size bed that is right in the middle of the room and there is a window on either side with a desk on the left side and a chair, as the windows had a great view of the mountains as also one of the windows leads to her own private balcony. Everything is in red and gold and is a perfect girl's room. As it has a walk in close and on the other side it has a door that leads to the bathroom that is between the two bedrooms. As it has a secret entrance to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Wow. I love it" Hermione said.  
  
"Enough of this lets go to my room" Draco said.  
  
They walked over to the bathroom door and stop a second at what they saw.  
  
It was huge, it had a big bathtub/ pool right in the middle, the showers are on one side as the sink, and the toilet is on the other inside a room for privacy, as there is a closet for the towels and other bathroom stuff, and as expected is half red and half green.  
  
"Wicked" Hermione said.  
  
They walked all the way to the other side of the bathroom where the door to Draco's room was located as they went in it.  
  
It was like Hermione's but in green and silver, and it had everything Hermione's bedroom has. As it has a secret entrance as well to the Slytherin house.  
  
"Let's check out the Library" Hermione said.  
  
They got out through Draco's bedroom and head out to the other side of the common room and to the library/ office as when they open it they were taken by surprise.  
  
It had the library book shelves, about six of them, three on each side and behind the two desks there, a couch, the desks, the chairs, the fireplace and everything was like a perfect office and library.  
  
They son walked out of it and walked to the kitchen and it was like a ordinary kitchen, the fridge, the oven, the counter and table and chair, but big, as everything was full of all kinds of food they cold imagine.  
  
They soon came to the last door that is of the dinning/ meeting room. It's big with a fire place on either side and a long table in the middle with lots of chairs, as the two chairs on the end of the table, at the head, where red and green as the others where gold and silver as the red one has a big 'H' on it and the green one has a big 'D' on it, recognizing them as the chairs of Hermione and Ron for when they have a meeting with the staff.  
  
"Wow, this is all amazing" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, hey there's a door there, must lead to the kitchen" Draco said.  
  
"We miss one" Hermione said.  
  
"What? Where?" Draco said.  
  
"There was another door at the end on the middle of the office" Hermione said.  
  
"Well let's go" Draco said.  
  
They head out to the office once again and ran to the door inside of it and when they open it they where surprise.  
  
It was a long hall, and on either side of the wall of the hall where photo frames that contains the picture of the Head Boy and Head Girl of the past years before them.  
  
"Hey there's Cho Chang and Michael Corner from last year" Hermione said.  
  
"And here's Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan from the year before" Draco said.  
  
"And here's Percy Weasley and Penelope Clear Water" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey over here" Draco said from way down the hall way.  
  
"Harry's parents" Hermione said as she saw picture.  
  
"Potter would have a heart attack of happiness if he sees this" Draco said.  
  
"And look over here, it's Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said as they look at the picture.  
  
"And this is not McGonagall" Draco said pointing to the girl that was Head Girl when Dumbledore was Head Boy.  
  
"Caroline Stone" Hermione red the label.  
  
"Looks like she beat McGonagall on Head Girl position" Draco said.  
  
"Looks like it. This is amazing, all of the Head Girl's and Head Boy's since the very beginning" Hermione said.  
  
"You're right. Look" Draco said as his ad gone to the very end of the hall way where the very first Head Boy and Head Girl photo frame was in the wall in the center, as it's the biggest picture of them all.  
  
"Crystal Gryfindor and Simon Slytherin" Hermione read the label that is right under the frame  
  
"Gordorick Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff's daughter" Hermione said.  
  
"And Salazar Slytherin and Regina Ravenclaw's son" Draco said.  
  
"Oh my god.... they look like us" Hermione said as they look at the picture and seem to look at them self.  
  
"It can't be... it must be the sleep... woo... it's midnight... that's it, we're seeing things because we're tired" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah let's head to bed" Hermione said as they got out of there and went of to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight" Hermione said as she went into her new room.  
  
"Goodnight" Draco said as he enter his room as well.  
  
And soon the two went to sleep, unaware that now they were been watch as well.  
  
Who's watching them, is it the same person or thing that was watching our Golden Trio at Diagon Alley  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read and Find out  
  
Seeya in chapter five  
  
Review.  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five: First Day**  
  
"So how was it?" Ginny asked that next morning during breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"How was what?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sleeping on a tower alone with Draco" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, it was okay, he seems nice when he sleeps, because he doesn't have his mouth open" Hermione said as they both giggle.  
  
"And how is the tower like?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's brilliant! I have my own huge room, so does Draco, our bathroom that is enormous, it's between our bedrooms, the common room is huge and it has great view to the lake and garden, the bedrooms have a balcony as well, we have a kitchen in there and a dinning room incase we have to stay there to do the bunch of paper we have to do, our own office with library in it, it's amazing, and their are pictures of every Head Girl and Head Boy there was and Professor McGonagall wasn't Head Girl, Professor Dumbledore was but another girl was Head Girl with him instead of McGonagall" Hermione said.  
  
"Cool" Ron said.  
  
"Hermione, you said everyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes and also the first two Heads that were the daughter of Grodorick and Helga, Crystal and the son of Salazar and Regina, Simon" Hermione said as they all said "Wicked"  
  
"Wow, all the way there?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry... oh... you want to know if... well the answer is yes and here you go, I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could make a copy and he just smile and did it him self" Hermione said as she gave him the copy of the photo as his eyes seem to have water when he took it and look at it.  
  
"Mate, you going to cry?" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe... thanks Hermione" Harry said as he put away the photo on his robe pocket.  
  
"No problem and it was really Draco's idea to give you a copy" Hermione said.  
  
"Wow, guess I'll have to thank him later" Harry said.  
  
"Yes and oh and did I mention that also Draco and I for being this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, we are lucky to be using the first uni... oh my god! Be right back" Hermione said as she ran across the room to the Slytherin table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry said as they continue eating  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"And I said 'I don't want to go with my father and mother said well you have to at least see him on..." Draco was saying to his fellow Slytherin's when Hermione lift him by his robe and drag him with her.  
  
"Sorry, I have to burrow him for a second, come on Draco" Hermione said as she drag him wit her.  
  
"Aaaahh! A muggle born touch our Draco, ewww" Pansy and Millicent said.  
  
"What the hell was that all about!?" Draco said as she had dragged him to the Great Hall doors.  
  
"The uniforms" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"We forgot to wear our Head Uniforms" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh shit" Draco said.  
  
"Come on" Hermione said as they ran to the Staff table.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yes as the ministry said that this year the huge event is going to be great and..." Dumbledore was saying as Hermione and Draco ran up to him.  
  
"Excuse me professor Dumbledore" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah yes, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"We forgot to use our new head uniforms" Hermione said.  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said.  
  
"We're really sorry" Hermione said.  
  
"Not to worry, not to worry, you did see it at the least last night, didn't you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"No... we were so busy looking around the new tower" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, not to worry, why don't you two run along and go change before you're first class?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure professor, come on Draco" Hermione said as she grab his hand and drag him with her.  
  
"You're going to pull my arm off if you keep pulling it" Draco said.  
  
"Well then move it" Hermione said as they ran to the doors.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hermione what's...?" Ron said as Hermione ran pass them with Draco following close behind her.  
  
"Got to go, bed back before our potions class" Hermione said as she ran with Draco out of the Great Hall and to their tower.  
  
"She's acting weird" Harry said.  
  
"And why was she dragging Malfoy with her?" Ron said.  
  
"It's probably a Head thing" Ginny said as they continue eating.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hope you like that.  
  
Seeya in chapter six  
  
Review please  
  
Ja ne 


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six: The Uniforms**  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Both Draco and Hermione scream in union when they open the package that contain their new uniforms as they grab them and ran to the common room and met each other face to face in front of the bathroom right between their bedrooms as they look at their uniforms and said "This is wrong" as Wally said from the wall he appear on "You got five minutes before you're first class starts, Ms. Hermione, Mr. Malfoy" as he despaired as he had come.  
  
"I'm not wearing this" Draco said as he held out his uniform.  
  
"As bad as it looks, we have to, even if we don't want to" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine" Draco said as he lock him self on his room to change.  
  
"Alright then" Hermione said as she enters her room and changed into her new uniform.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Come on" Hermione said to Draco.  
  
"We look ridicules" Draco said as they sneak down the Dungeon hallway when everyone was already inside their classrooms.  
  
"We may, but we can't do anything about it. Come on, we can sneak into the back of the classroom before anyone sees us" Hermione said as Draco nodded and they where to go inside the classroom but where stop.  
  
"Hermione?" they herd Ron's voice from behind them.  
  
"Shit" Draco said as they turn around and there was Harry and Ron.  
  
"Woooo... what happen?" Ron said when they saw them.  
  
Hermione whored a short green emerald skirt, with a white long sleeve, tuck in on her skirt nicely, and button up shirt with a green tie, black long half way to the knees, thigh, and boots. Her Head Girl badge on her left side of her shirt, and black long cape. Her hair combed straight and lose, with a bit on a small lose ponytail on the back of her head. She whored a bit of make up, some clear lipstick, a golden bracelet, necklace, earrings and a ring, that all had "H.G" that meant 'Hermione Granger' or you could say it meant 'Head Girl'. As her nails are painted green as well.  
  
Draco on the other hand whored a long pair of light cream color, dress pants with black dress shoes, a red button up, tuck in nicely on his pants, red silky like, dress shirt, his Head Boy badge on the left side of the shirt too. He had his hair combed in a messy neat way, not glue back like always. You can see his earring on his right ear that match his bracelet, necklace and ring as well that has the 'D.M' on them as they could change into 'H.G'. He's face was neat and clean as well. And also he whored a long black cape, like Hermione's; his reach his feet as well.  
  
"What are you guys wearing?" Harry asked.  
  
"New uniform of the Heads" Hermione said covering her face with her hands.  
  
"One word and you're dead" Draco said as Harry and Ron could only laugh as they enter the classroom.  
  
"Shall we?" Hermione said.  
  
"If we have to" Draco said.  
  
"Is going to be a long day" Hermione said.  
  
"Why Dumbledore did had to make us wear our different house colors, are ridicules. I'm suppose to be wearing the green and you the red, not the other way around" Draco said.  
  
"Maybe he thought he could get a good laugh out of it" Hermione said.  
  
"Well not only him but now the entire school. And aside from that. I look like a muggle" Draco said.  
  
"These are muggle cloth" Hermione said.  
  
"Shit... He's dead when I get out of this school" Draco hissed.  
  
"Come on" Hermione said as they took a deep breath and enter the classroom as for the first time Snape potion classroom was fill with laughs and giggles.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if it short and boring but hey I had to do something about those uniform.  
  
Next chapter will be a bit more interesting.  
  
Review and stay tune for chapter seven.  
  
Ja ne.


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven: The talk**  
  
Lunch time soon came and they had D.A.D.A class with Lupin after that. By now Hermione and Draco where use to their uniforms but not completely use to them.  
  
"Professor, please, there has to be a mistake. Okay their not bad, but this are muggle cloth and not a uniform, this cloth are use to going out to a party or something not use as school uniforms" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and the entire school laugh at us already and still" Draco said pointing at the students on their tables that where laughing.  
  
"Not to mean anything by it, but I have never in my seven years here have I seen Professor Snape laugh let alone smile, and he's practically in tears" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I cannot do anything, I might have forgot to tell you this, but the Minister Fudge, like this cloth as well and that's why he accepted it to be the Head uniforms" Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Oh man" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to the tower to eat there; I can't stand everyone staring at us, coming?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes. Bye Professor" Hermione said as they rushed out of the Great Hall and on their way to the Head Tower.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"This is not my day" Draco said as he lay down on his couch on the common room.  
  
"What do you want for lunch, I can make some, seeing that the elves are busy with everyone at the Great Hall" Hermione said as she head to the kitchen.  
  
"Anything will be fine, thanks. Hey you think we can change?" Draco said as he took off his cloak.  
  
"Nope" Hermione said.  
  
"Shit. I'm going to the bathroom, my hair is dry and I need to get it wet before it sticks up" Draco said as he head to the bathroom and began to wet and comb his hair back to it's messy neat way.  
  
"At least we agree on something, the uniforms. This cloth will be okay on my street but not here at Hogwarts" Hermione said as she cooks their lunch.  
  
"Yeah. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to Potter and Weasley" Draco said as he put a towel around his neck covering his shirt not to get it wet as he work with his hair.  
  
"Not even to Ron?" Hermione said as she soon finish cooking the rice and the beans where getting ready as she fired the steaks.  
  
"When mom's around, not anywhere else. She's all around muggles now that she divorce dad and married that stupid muggle man" Draco said as he came over to the kitchen, all dried and comb again.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said as Draco got the plates and stuff for the food and the cups for the juice.  
  
"Yeah. She divorce dad a months after they send him to Azkaban, which was the last straw that was all she could take from him. She then met this muggle while we were on our sixth year and when I came on Christmas brake she said that she was going to marry him, I hated the idea at first but grew use to it" Draco said as he gave Hermione the plates for her to serve the food.  
  
"Is he nice? You're mom's husband?" Hermione said.  
  
"Too nice and he loves the wizards and all, I think they let him work on the Ministry of Magic on the Muggle artifact section with Weasley's father. They think he could help with the enchanted stuff and all" Draco said.  
  
"What's his name?" Hermione said as she handed him his plate of steak rice and beans and a cup of pumpkin juice, his spoon fork and knife and a paper towel to clean up.  
  
"His name's Jack and he have got a five year old girl. Her mom died when she was born and he had to raise her alone, she's with us of course and she just adores me and likes it when I fly her around on my broom" Draco said as they sat on the dinning room  
  
"You? Being nice to a little muggle girl" Hermione said as they began to eat.  
  
"Hey she's my little sister and she's kind of... cute. For a muggle... this is pretty good.... you made this by you're self?" Draco said as he ate some of the rice and beans Hermione had cook and took a sip from his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, I learn to cook by my mom and grandma, they are the best" Hermione said as she ate a spoon full of rice and beans.  
  
"Not bad for a muggle" Draco said as he continue eating his lunch.  
  
"What do you have against muggle anyway" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing really. It's because of dad that I hated them" Draco said.  
  
"Hated? Not hate" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Their pretty cool at a few things, you know my cousin Nimphadora, right" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I met her two years ago" Hermione said  
  
"Well her dad being a muggle, and now with Jack around, they thought me how to drive a car and a motorcycle, I think that's what they call it" Draco said.  
  
"Really? You got you're license?" Hermione said as she took a sip from her cup.  
  
"Yeah, and a motor and a car of my own. Now I'm going to buy some stuff for the house I bought after I graduate from here" Draco said as he ate a spoon full of rice and beans.  
  
"Where you moving?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of her steak.  
  
"To a muggle town. A Street calls Magical. It sounded okay. I just bought a house there" Draco said as he took a sip from his cup.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Magical. Have you herded of it?" Draco said.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That's the street I'm going to by the house I pick out" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. My number is 1932" Hermione said.  
  
"No" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Mine's 1934. Right in front on the other side of the street" Draco said.  
  
"Oh god" Hermione said.  
  
"Weird" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah.... well we better clean up and get going, we got Lupin's class in a few minutes" Hermione said as they pick up their plates   
  
And cups and took them to the kitchen.  
  
"If that wolf dares to laugh at me for wearing such cloth I'll hunt him down" Draco said as her handed Hermione the plates and things for her to wash them.  
  
"Come off it. Everyone already laughed, even Professor Snape" Hermione said as handing him the now clean things for him to dry.  
  
"Yeah wait till Melanie hears about that" Draco said as he dried them and put them on their places.  
  
"Who's Melanie?" Hermione said as she dried up everything that got wet while she had done the dishes.  
  
"My aunt, by Lucius side of the family, and wife of Snape, she's nice actually" Draco said as he dried his hands.  
  
"You're related to Professor Snape?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and they have a son of our age who's of Drumstrang, Jason, a girl three years younger than us on Beauxbatoms, Melina, and a eight year old on second grade at a muggle school, Trina" Draco said.  
  
"Wow, never thought of him as a family guy" Hermione said as they pick up their bags and books.  
  
"Neither did I. Lets go" Draco said as they headed down to the D.A.D.A classroom on the third floor.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
New ways of the Malfoy's. Draco being nice to Hermione.  
  
Changes for the better or the worse.  
  
Snape's life out of school; marriage, wife and kids.  
  
Review. Stay tune for chapter eight  
  
Ja ne


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight: Hogsmade trip**  
  
September soon passes and October finally came, and it was the weekend before the Halloween first ball at Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright everyone please stay over there. Firs year and second year of Gryffindor to the far right, first and second years of Ravenclaw next to them, first and second years of Hufflepuff next to Ravenclaw and last Slytherin, come on everyone, if you follow our instructions you will be in Hogsmade in no time" Hermione said that Saturday morning as they kids obediently did as they where told as Draco came and stood next to Hermione said "Now. Girls, from each house, will form a line on my left side and boys to the right, first years in front, second years on the back, come on quickly" as they kids did as they where told.  
  
"Those two are working well, don't you think" Harry said as he and Ron watch them from a far distance.  
  
"Shut up" Ron said mad.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous" Ginny said as she and Luna came up to them.  
  
"Me? Of what?" Ron said.  
  
"Of Hermione becoming too friendly with Malfoy" Luna said.  
  
"Of course not, Hermione's like my sister, why would I be jealous?" Ron said.  
  
"Because you like her" Luna said.  
  
"Shut up Ginny, and get in line" Ron said.  
  
"Oh a mad Prefect, run Luna" Ginny said.  
  
"Bye Sweetie" Luna said as she kiss Harry and she and Ginny head on giggling leaving Ron red in the ears.  
  
"Can't believe you're dating her" Ron said.  
  
"Believe it. And is it true? Are you jealous" Harry said.  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay. Shish calm down" Harry said.  
  
"Ron, Harry, hi" Melody said as she spotted them in the crowd of students.  
  
"Hey Melody, where have you been this month, we haven't seen much of you?" Harry said.  
  
"Being the niece of the Potions teacher everyone fears so much isn't all fun and games, it's double the work. Well... looks like my cousin is getting along just fine with Hermione" Melody said as she saw Draco and Hermione work together fine.  
  
"You're cousin?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes. See here, Uncle Severus is married to the little sister of Draco's father, Melanie, so there for Draco is my cousin, or sort, making you and I sort cousins as well" Melody said.  
  
"Really?" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe... well I'll see you two later" Melody said as she ran to where her friends where.  
  
"Babes for a cousin... want to trade?" Seamus said as he pass them laughing.  
  
"Shut up. Let's go before the Heads get mad" Ron said to Harry as they headed over to the students waiting to go to Hogsmade.  
  
"Soon... Potter.... very soon" the daughter of Voldemort said as her red eyes shined from the shadows where she hid as then despaired as she had come.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Follow all of the rules and be at the entrance at six to go back to Hogwarts. Enjoy you're trip" Hermione said as they first and second year students nodded and ran to the shops and all.  
  
"That should cover it all" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure" Draco said, "Thank Merlin we can use casual here"  
  
"Meaning muggle cloth" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Whatever" Draco said as Hermione giggler and he smile a bit.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry said as they catch up to her.  
  
"Hi guys" Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron and Harry said nodding at him.  
  
"Weasley. Potter" Draco said nodding back.  
  
"What are you doing now Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Well Draco and I have to go to the shops to finish buying the things for the ball, go pick up our costumes and going to the Magical Menagerie. I need to buy a pet and so does Draco. His owl is being use by his mother and it's now her's and my grandmother took Crookhanks with her over to Orlando" Hermione said.  
  
"To bad" Ron said as Draco stared at him.  
  
"Come on Draco. Meet you two at the Three Broomsticks later?" Hermione said as she glares at Ron.  
  
"Sure. Bye" Ron said.  
  
"Bye" Hermione said.  
  
"What's with her and Malfoy" Ron said as he look at them walk away.  
  
"Their just trying to work together, and make the best out of their last year and first year being Heads. Come on, lets go to Zonko's and see what's new" Harry said as Ron took one last look at Hermione as she walk with Draco away and follow Harry.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron jealous of Draco.  
  
We might have known since the beginning that he like Hermione.  
  
Luna and Harry dating.  
  
Stay tune for chapter nine  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine: The Pets**  
  
"Welcome my dears. Hope you find what you're looking for, if not be happy to ask me anything" the old woman of the store said when Hermione and Draco enter the store.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said.  
  
"What are you going to get?" Draco asks her as they walked around the rat section of the store.  
  
"Don't know, how about you?" Hermione said.  
  
"A cat or a pup, I got like three owls at home" Draco said as they ass the owl section.  
  
"How about we get one for the two?" Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Draco said.  
  
"Less trouble and less mess and noise" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure. But what?" Draco said as they reach the puppy section.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said as she ran to the puppies.  
  
"No" Draco said.  
  
"Come on" Hermione said.  
  
"No" Draco said.  
  
"Please" Hermione said.  
  
"A pup?" Draco said.  
  
"You said it you're self 'Maybe a pup'. Come on he's cute" Hermione said as she had pick out a St. Bernard puppy.  
  
"... That's a St. Bernard, those thing grow huge. He's going to wreck the entire Head Tower in just a few months, even a few weeks for all we know" weeks" Draco said as he look at the puppy Hermione held.  
  
"This one doesn't. It says here, that he's going to stay like a pup for the rest of his dog years, seeing that he's not a normal St. Bernard and he throws fire balls when he's mad, Ice balls when when he's sad, he creates strong winds when he's scare" Hermione read the label on the glass case where the puppies where being kept  
  
"Sure" Draco said as the puppy lick his cheek.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said.  
  
"Why not... he's not going to wreck the place, maybe I'll teach him a trick or two, I always thought of having a pup" Draco said as he petted the puppy on its head as it bark happily at him.  
  
"Oh thank you" Hermione said as she hugs him tight around the neck.  
  
They stayed silent and still for a minute, both blushing as the puppy barked and broke them up and Hermione let go as they both look away blushing.  
  
"Umm... okay, let's get his stuff and pay for them. We got to get the things for the ball and our costumes" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah" Draco said as they went to the puppy section and bought him collars, toys, food, a bed, and all the things they could get for their new puppy, as they didn't see Ron passing by with Harry, as Ron took one look inside the store and glare at them as he walk pass the store with Harry, who hadn't seen anything.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Thank you, bye" Hermione said as they walked out of the store with the puppy supplies in a small infinity bag in Draco's pant pocket and Hermione holding the end of the leash that is attach to their puppy's collar who walked right beside her.  
  
"So what are we going to name him?" Hermione said as they walked to a bench.  
  
"Don't know" Draco said as he got up ad went over to a stand near them and bought them two cups of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Come on help me pick out a name for our puppy" Hermione said as he sat beside her and gave her the cup he bought for her.  
  
"Umm... let me look at him" Draco said as he put down his cup on the ground and pick up the puppy.  
  
"Quit it, come on... there... you like to play a lot" Draco said ass the puppy ad lick him on the cheek as he petted him and cuddle him to calm him down.  
  
"Of course, he's puppy, puppies are the most playful things in the earth" Hermione said thinking the seen just now had been cute as Draco said "Well... he's going to grow to be strong and fierce"  
  
"Mentally and on strength not on size" Hermione said as she poured some pumpkin juice on her hand and the puppy licked it.  
  
"Right" Draco said as he gave her a napkin to dry her hand.  
  
"How about 'Hoshi' it means star on Japanese" Hermione said.  
  
"So does Sei" Draco said.  
  
"You know Japanese?" Hermione said.  
  
"A few words" Draco said.  
  
"Then how about Akuma... no.... that means devil and you're a sweetie" Hermione said.  
  
"How about Kaze, wind" Draco said.  
  
"No, he's also fire and ice" Hermione said.  
  
"Or Kitsune" Draco said.  
  
"That's fox" Hermione said.  
  
"Then what?" Draco said.  
  
"Sora. It means Sky" Hermione said.  
  
"That's a girl's name" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah and he's a cute little boy puppy" Hermione said.  
  
"Or how about Mahou. Magic" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. That works. You like that one?" Hermione said as the puppy barked and she giggles.  
  
"Then you're name is Mahou Malfoy Granger" Hermione said as she pet him and he bark happily.  
  
"Malfoy Granger?" Draco said.  
  
"He's our puppy so there for he has to have both our names" Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go get that costume before we lose the time and won't be in time to meet with Potter and Weasley" Draco said as he got up from the bench.  
  
"Oh that's right" Hermione said as she put down Mahou and put him his leash.  
  
"You forgot?" Draco said smirking.  
  
"No. I was distracted with Mahou" Hermione said as she cuddles the puppy.  
  
"Alright lets go then" Draco said as he grab the end of Mahou's leash as he walk beside him as he and Hermione walked to the costume shop.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know weird, but hey, I had to do something.  
  
Whats Mahou to do? New feelings?  
  
What's with Ron? Wonder what costumes their going to get.  
  
Seeya in chapter ten. Review  
  
Ja ne


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten: Changes**  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger... oh and who's this adorable little one?" The woman at the costume shop said as they came inside.  
  
"This is our puppy Mahou. Mahou say hi" Hermione said as the puppy barked in response.  
  
"Oh isn't that just adorable. Well you're costumes are on the back, if you wish to try them out come up to the front to the dresser rooms" the woman of the costume store said as she petted Mahou.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said as they walked to the back to see their costumes.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Draky!" they herd Pansy shrike when they reach the back of the store.  
  
"Oh no. Pansy" Draco said.  
  
"I miss you" Pansy said as she hugs him.  
  
"Get off!" Draco said as he pushes her off and away from her and Mahou stood in front of him and growled at Pansy.  
  
"Who's that mutt" Pansy said as Mahou barked at her.  
  
"This is Mahou, and he's a St. Bernard puppy, my and Draco's puppy for that" Hermione said as she pick hi up and cuddle him as he was growling at Pansy and his eyes where turning red.  
  
"You're and Draky's? No I can't be. My Draky would be caught dead with a muddblood like you let alone own something with you" Pansy said giggling.  
  
"Say sorry to Hermione now" Draco said.  
  
"Why should I? I say the truth, she's a filthy bitchy muddblood" Pansy said as Mahou barked angrily at her.  
  
"Take it back" Draco hissed.  
  
"Draky" Pansy whined.  
  
"I said say sorry to her now" Draco said as he stood in front of Hermione, who tried to calm Mahou down so he wouldn't shoot fire balls at Pansy and burn the store down as well.  
  
"But..." Pansy said.  
  
"She's the Head Girl of our school, and my partner, and you are to respect her because you are only a prefect, so do it, before I give you detention for a month and make you miss the ball this Friday. I mean it" Draco said.  
  
"Sorry" Pansy whisper.  
  
"Louder" Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry... can I go?" Pansy said.  
  
"Sure, with pleasure" Draco said as Pansy practically ran out of the store crying.  
  
"That wasn't necessary" Hermione said.  
  
"She calls you a muddblood" Draco said.  
  
"So, you did that all the time" Hermione said.  
  
"That was before, when I was blinded by my father. And beside I have to protect you and respect you as you do to me, you're my partner for the year and we can't be letting people push us around like that" Draco said as he smiled for a minute at Hermione making her blush a bit.  
  
"If you say so... Hey how about we get a costume for Mahou" Hermione said.  
  
"For him? Are there even costumes for puppies?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course. Come on, lets try out our costumes and then we get Mahou a matching costume to go with ours" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure" Draco said as they went over to their costumes and soon bought them and got Mahou his very own costume as well.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What costumes or outfits they got?  
  
Draco defending Hermione from a Slytherin friend?  
  
Wonder what is going to happen on chapter eleven.  
  
Review please  
  
Ja ne


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter twelve: The Ball (Part I)**  
  
"Welcome all, welcome to the first ever Halloween Ball at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Prizes for the best costumes, scariest and funniest as well, best couple and we will be crowning the king and Queen of this ball. Dances and food of all kind, enjoy and give a round of applause to Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy for preparing this for all of us" Dumbledore said everyone cheered and carry on with the dance.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron said as he didn't see Hermione anywhere.  
  
"She just sends me an owl and it said that she's getting ready" Harry said.  
  
"Still?" Ron said, he whore a lion costume. Harry whore a peter pan costume as Luna whore a Wendy costume.  
  
"Yeah... well got to go with Luna, later mate" Harry said as he went in search for his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah later" Ron said as he walked to one of the balconies that was empty and lean against the edge and look at the garden and sigh and whisper 'When will I be able to tell you how a feel, before I might lose you to that no good Malfoy, Hermione. When?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mahou... Mahou... Draco have you seen Mahou?" Hermione said as she searched the tower for the lost puppy.  
  
"Yeah, he's hiding under my bed.... honestly, why did you have to buy that costume?" Draco said as he was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his suit jacket. He was going as the Beats of Beauty and the Beast, just the outfit not the monster entirely.  
  
"You could have told me 'No Hermione lets find him another one.' Instead of 'Sure, whatever you like'. Mahou come here" Hermione said as she look around the room and kneeled on the floor but couldn't reach where Mahou was.  
  
She whore the Bell costume, the dress, shoes, gloves, hair stile and all. And Mahou had been dress as the Candle on the Beauty and the Beast.  
  
"Okay, so it was also my fault... will you help with this tie?" Draco said as he turns around to her as she stood.  
  
"Are you asking me for help?" Hermione said as she brushes her dress skirt to be firm again.  
  
"Yes, please. I want to get out of here and enjoy the Ball we work our butts off for tonight" Draco said.  
  
"Okay, okay... let's see... there... well... I hate to say... but... you look handsome" Hermione said as she looked at him.  
  
"No one can resist the..." Draco said as he stop in mid sentence and look down.  
  
"The what? The Malfoy charm?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yeah... I guess..." Draco said as he sat down on the edge of his bed and tied his shoes after sighing.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I say anything wrong?" Hermione said as she sat next to him.  
  
"No nothing, is that after graduation I'm officially cutting off all ties with my da... Lucius... and will be a Malfoy no more. Mom wants me to change my name from Malfoy to Stone. Like she did, she's now Mrs. Narcissa Stone, and I'm the only Malfoy in the house" Draco said looking at her with his silver green eyes that were full of sadness.  
  
"Oh... but you don't want to right?" Hermione said.  
  
"No... I want to keep my name... Lucius wasn't always like he was when you met him, he was okay... then he changed when his friends talk to him and drag him to the dark side and change everything. He was a great father until that.... and that was when I was three that he change completely... after Voldemort despaired" Draco said.  
  
"Oh... well cheer up... come on, lets go to the party... and you... you're going to come out from under there... there we go... shall we" Hermione said as she reached down under the bed and grab Mahou before he hid again.  
  
"Yeah" Draco said as he stood up and went and grab Mahou's leash.  
  
"No. no leash. He's going to walk free around there and he's not going to get lost because he's a smart puppy and knows his way around the castle on the week he has been here" Hermione said as she place him on the floor and adjust his candle hat as he bark.  
  
"Alright then... lets go" Draco said as he offer his arm to Hermione, she took it and they walked side by side out of his room and out the tower to the Ball on the Great Hall, Mahou following right next to them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you like the first part.  
  
It might be long, so please keep up  
  
Stay tune for chapter twelve, the second part of 'The Ball'  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve: The Ball (Part II)**  
  
"Everyone please, now I want everyone to stand on the sides as the Prefects, their partners and the Heads enter the Ball and begin the real festivities" Dumbledore said as everyone did as they where told.  
  
"Firs up, Mr. Ernie Macmillan and his lovely fiancée, Ms. Hannah Abbott, both from Hufflepuff house and prefects since their fifth year" Dumbledore said as the first couple enter as all of the Hufflepuff whistle as Ernie threw a fist in the air and shouted "Yeah. She said yes" as Hannah giggle as they took their positions on the side.  
  
"Next up Mr. Anthony Goldstein, prefect of Ravenclaw since his fifth year and his partner for the night, Ms. Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff house" Dumbledore said as everyone clapped as they too came in.  
  
"Up now is Ms. Padma Patil, prefect of Ravenclaw since her fifth year, and her boyfriend Mr. Terry Boot, also from Ravenclaw" Dumbledore said as they came and Terry said "Yeah!!" and the Ravenclaw's went mad screaming and cheering.  
  
"Now Mr. Harry Potter, new prefect of Gryffindor, and his girlfriend, Ms. Luna Lovegood" Dumbledore said as everyone clapped as they enter and took their position on the side.  
  
"And last, but not least, Mr. Ron Weasley, prefect of Gryffindor since his fifth year, and his partner tonight is Ms. Lavender Brown, from Gryffindor as well" Dumbledore said as they walked pass the students who clap to where they where to stand.  
  
"Now for the last but not least, our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year, and the ones responsible for making this Ball happened. Mr. Draco Malfoy, former prefect from Slytherin since his fifth year and now new Head Boy, and Ms. Hermione Granger, former prefect from Gryffindor since her fifth year and now new Head Girl... oh, yes, and welcome as well their adorable pet, Little Mahou, Head pet" Dumbledore said as the two appeared on the door and everyone turn to them and gasp at them.  
  
"Wow" Ron, along with the other guys said as Hermione walked with Draco towards the Staff table, smiling at them as they stood on the side.  
  
"She looks so pretty" Ginny said.  
  
"Draco looks so hot" Pansy said.  
  
"Think he'll dance with me?" Millicent said.  
  
"Maybe Hermione might want to dance with me" Seamus said.  
  
"Now enjoy the party" Dumbledore said as everyone head on with the Ball.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hermione" Ginny, Luna, Dean, Harry and Ron went up to her.  
  
"Hi you guys" Hermione said as she turn to them.  
  
"You look so pretty" Ginny said.  
  
"Like a real princess" Luna said.  
  
"Thanks. You guys look cute" Hermione said as Ginny was dress a Snow white and Dean was dress like the prince.  
  
"Thanks" they said.  
  
"Wow" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah... so what do you think?" Hermione said.  
  
"You did a great job" Dean said.  
  
"I didn't do it alone, Draco did his half" Hermione said.  
  
"Mahou, hello" Ginny said as the candle dress up puppy ran up to them.  
  
"He's a real sweetie" Luna said as Ginny pick him up and pet him.  
  
"Yeah he is. Draco though him how to control his anger and fire power" Hermione said.  
  
"Cool... hey there" Ginny said as Mahou licked her cheek.  
  
"Mahou, down" Draco said as he came over to them and Mahou barked and jumped from Ginny's arm to the floor.  
  
"Easy boy... here... now shoo" Draco said as Mahou ran around his legs in circles as Draco pet him, gave hi a dog cookie and he ran off barking and making everyone he pas laugh and giggle at his cuteness  
  
"That wasn't nice" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, either that or he would have burn a hole through Ginny's cheek if he kept licking her" Draco said as he pointed to the small red spot on his cheek as Ginny said "Thanks"  
  
"Alright.... what's that?" Hermione said as Draco gave her the letter he holds in his hand.  
  
"A letter from mom and Jack. They want us to come over during Christmas brake. To get started on the house and for them to meet you. Don't know what's the big deal, you're not my girlfriend, just my friend" Draco said.  
  
"Well they want to meet you're very first real nice friend" Hermione said as they stared for a moment, then they broke eye contact.  
  
"Guess so... shall we... if we don't we are going to hear it big time from Dumbledore" Draco said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Sure. Seeya guys" Hermione said as she took his hand and they walk to the dance floor and danced with the other couples.  
  
"Well" Ginny said to Ron who stared at them dance.  
  
"Well what?" Ron said.  
  
"When are you going to ask her to dance?" Luna said.  
  
"Don't know" Ron said.  
  
"Or tell her you know what" Ginny said.  
  
"I... hey!" Ron said blushing.  
  
"Come on Dean. Lets dance" Ginny said as she drags Dean to the dance floor.  
  
"Harry come on" Luna said as she tug his hand.  
  
"Better make a fast move, or it will be late. Coming Luna" Harry said as he follow her to the dance floor.  
  
'Yeah Ronald, better move it, before I strike' someone up on the chandelier said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yes, it's true it's hard being Uncle Severus niece and all" Melody said to the friends she had made from Gryffindor.  
  
"I bet he gives you tons of extra homework" Lavender said.  
  
"Yes he..." Melody said as she dose off. Her eyes widen and went blank.  
  
"Melody?" Padma said.  
  
"Kill" Melody whisper as she drop the cup she hold.  
  
"Melody, what's going on?" Lavender said as a low wind began to blow around Melody.  
  
"Potter" Melody whisper as her arms drop to the sides.  
  
"Harry?" Padma said.  
  
"Kill... Potter.... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Melody said screamed as she drop to her knees holding her head.  
  
"Professor!!" Lavender and Padma shouted as they ran to Snape who immediately came over.  
  
"Melody! Melody!" Snape shouted as he grab her by the shoulders and shake her a bit, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Melody answer me! What is wrong with you" Snape said as she look at him with her blank eyes.  
  
"Get away from me traitor!!" Melody shouted as she pushed Snape with her arms and made him hit against a near wall.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed in pain as he fell on his knees.  
  
"Harry" Luna said as she kneeled beside him.  
  
"My scar... it's burning!... aaahh!!!!..." Harry said as he fell on his back holding his head.  
  
'LILI! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!!! HE'S HERE!" James shouted inside Harry's mind.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!... mom... dad..." Harry said as he rolled a bit on the ground  
  
'Harry! No please!... aaaaaahhhhh!!!' Lily screamed in Harry's mind.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Harry shouted as blood began to run down his forehead from his scar.  
  
"KILL HARRY!!" Melody shouted as she began to float in mid air, her hair floating above her head.  
  
"Someone is controlling her!" Dean shouted as he cover Ginny as things flew around the Great Hall fiercely.  
  
"It's Voldemort!!" Luna shouted.   
  
"Everyone up to the Towers !Teachers stay here" Dumbledore shouted as everyone scream and ran out of the room, except Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry of course.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as Melody flew over to him and snap her fingers as a knife appeared on her hand.  
  
"Melody stop it! Don't let it control you!" Draco shouted as she didn't listen to him.  
  
"Melo...dy..." Harry said as he manage to open his eyes bit from the pain and could see Melody's tears as she tried to fight againts whatever is controlling her.  
  
"Kill him... kill Harry..." Melody said as she lifted her hand that held the knives as she was about to stroke.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted as Melody had stroke....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Did Melody stroke Harry?  
  
What happen?  
  
Is it Voldemort?  
  
Review and stay tune for 'The Ball (Part III)  
  
Ja ne!


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen: The Ball ( Part III)  
**  
"Noooooooooo.... Draco!" Hermione shouted as Melody had stroked him on the shoulder for getting on the way and on to of Harry.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh..." Draco screamed as he kick Melody on the middle and send her flying backwards againts the wall and on the table that was there.  
  
The wind stop blowing around the room everything fell as Melody had lost conscious.  
  
"... you... okay...?" Draco said as he gasp for air as he turn to his side to face Harry.  
  
"Yeah... but... why?" Harry said coughing.  
  
"Because... I'm the only... one that... can hurt you" Draco said as they both smile for a moment before Draco fell on his back unconscious  
  
"Draco! Harry!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron ran to them.  
  
"Poppy get the beds ready... Severus check on Melody... is he alright?" Dumbledore said as Snape immediately did so.  
  
"He's just unconscious" Hermione said as she check his pulse as she laid his head on her lap and brush some hairs off of his eyes as Mahou barked and licked his cheek and he whimper.  
  
"Lets get him to the infirmary" Dumbledore said as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Don't worried, it's okay... everything is going to be fine" Hermione said as Draco had whimper and buried his face on her tummy as she rub his cheek slowly.  
  
"Come on mate... can you walk?" Ron said as he help Harry up.  
  
"Yeah... it's just my head... help Hermione..." Harry said as he held his head as he walked with Dumbledore.  
  
"Here let me help..." Ron said as he help Hermione lift Draco to his feet.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said as she held him on one side as Ron held him on the other.  
  
"No problem... come on..." Ron said as they took Draco up to the hospital wing follow by Snape carrying an unconscious Melody.  
  
"The first phase is done... we just have to wait" said the mysteries person on the chandelier as he or she despaired.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who was that?  
  
What happen?  
  
Review and stay for chapter fourteen.  
  
Ja ne


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen: Movie  
**  
"Hey... welcome back to the living sleepy head" Hermione said as she brush some hair off of his eyes as he woke up.  
  
"What happen?" Draco asked.  
  
"You save Harry's life that's what happen" Hermione said as she sat near him.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Draco asked.  
  
"Two weeks... don't worry, you didn't miss much, just the repairs for the Great hall, and you can make up for D.A.D.A and Potions tests and the paper on Magical Birds on Care for Magical Creatures... but now you need to rest, you took a nasty hit on the shoulder" Hermione said as she help him sit up on the bed.  
  
"Draco! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything, I don't know what happen" Melody said as she ran to him and hug him.  
  
"It's okay... I'm fine... it's alright" Draco said.  
  
"I could have killed you or Harry... I'm so sorry" Melody cried.  
  
"It wasn't you're fault... and you... thanks... I owe you big time" Harry said as he came over.  
  
"Yeah, whatever...you're welcome" Draco said as Harry nodded and left the room with Melody.  
  
"Here... eat" Hermione said as she put a tray on his lap that contain a glass of pumpkin juice and chicken soup.  
  
"Not hung... okay, I'll eat" Draco said as he open his mouth and Hermione gave him a spoon full of chicken soup.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so good to have you back, so good indeed" Wally said as Hermione helped Draco into the tower, two days later after he got out of the Hospital wing.  
  
"Thanks, it's good to be back too" Draco said as they went to the common room.  
  
"Now you lay down here and I'll get you a snack and we can work on the Christmas trip to the muggle world on Christmas" Hermione said as she adjusted the pillows on his couch. He had a cast on his right arm and shoulder, where Melody had stoke him, as the knife had been poison, and it will take time to heal.  
  
"That's still on?" Draco said as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said it will be good for the students after what happen on Halloween night two weeks ago" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh alright... nothing new aside from the pile of homework that awaits me?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, Mahou grew his wings" Hermione said.  
  
"His what?" Draco said.  
  
"He was to grow wings when he turn five months old, and he did just a few days ago, their small, but he can fly a few inches, and he's grown a little horn on the middle of the forehead, don't worry, it's small and it wont get any bigger, I took him to Hogsmade to the lady who we bought it at the store and she said it was normal and that he's as healthy as ever" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh... alright then" Draco said.  
  
"You know I miss you... this place was empty and to quiet" Hermione said.  
  
"Miss me? Miss our one on one argument?" Draco said smiling  
  
"Yes I did, so what do you want?" Hermione said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever you can do" Draco said as he lay on his couch.  
  
"How about a bowl of popcorn, sodas and we can see a movie" Hermione said.  
  
"A what?" Draco said.  
  
"A movie... oh I forgot. My mom send me a plasma TV... see" Hermione said as went to their common room, clap her hands and the wall above the fire place open up and showed a sonic TV plasma with DVD and all.  
  
"Oh… mom put one of those in the house... you can watch things" Draco said.  
  
"Yes like movies or series" Hermione said.  
  
"What movies?" Draco asked.  
  
"Horror... romance... comedy... action/adventure... mix up" Hermione said a she come in and check the bow next to the couch.  
  
"Ok" Draco said.  
  
"Which one do you want? I got anime" Hermione said.  
  
"Anime?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah… as much as I hate this, I think you might like it, its call South Park. A bunch of nine and ten years old hat kill each other and do crazy stuff... lets see it" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright..." Draco said as they got on the couch when everything was ready and began watching the DVD  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh no they kill Kenny" Kyle said as a bear had taken Kenny and they had fallen down they cliff they where on.  
  
"You Bastards" Stan said.  
  
"Do they always say that when they kill that boy, and how do they revive him on every episode?" Draco said.  
  
"It's anime. Cartoon, they can do anything they want" Hermione said.  
  
"Carmant what is wrong with you" Kyle said  
  
"Carl... their is something I have to say to you" Cartman said.  
  
"Well spill it out you asshole" Kyle said.  
  
"I... I'm pregnant of you're child" Cartman said.  
  
"..." silence took over  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" Stan and Kyle laugh loud and hard.  
  
"That's one hell of a joke" Stan said.  
  
"No I'm serious I really am... look..." Cartman said as he showed them the pregnancy test that said positive.  
  
"Holy crap you guys... I'm the fuck out of here" Kyle said as he left.  
  
"..." Stan and Cartman stayed silent.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!" they burst laughing a minute later.  
  
"Cant believe the moron of Kyle... who would believe such a thing" Stan said.  
  
"..." Cartman stayed silent.  
  
"Are you really?" Stan said as they stared at each other and the last episode ended.   
  
"Why did it always end on something stupid... aww men" Draco said as Hermione went over to take out the DVD and put it on its case.  
  
"You like it?" Hermione said.  
  
"Love it" Draco said as they look at each other for one moment then blush because they where to close and broke eye contact.  
  
"Here I'll take this, you go on and bathe and go to bed, and its midnight" Hermione said as she pick up the empty bowl of popcorn and the two cups.  
  
"Yes mother" Draco said as Hermione slap him genteelly on the good arm.  
  
"Night" Hermione said as she turns off everything in the common room.  
  
"Goodnight" Draco said as he smiled at her and head on to the bathroom as Hermione went to the kitchen, cleans up and went to bed after that.  
  
"I'll get you back Draco, for stopping me from killing Harry Potter" the person said as it despaired into the night as it had come.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it for chapter fourteen.  
  
Fifteen coming up  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter fifteen: Syber World**  
  
"Alright everyone settle down now. Ah Draco good to have you back here with us in class... now everyone please line up with someone of the opposite house, girl and boy come on... don't make me pair you up, because it wont be pretty... there that wasn't to bad, now what we are going to do today, probably has nothing with Against Dark Magic. We're gong to have fun... now what I mean with fun is that we are going to use this... now can anyone tell me what this is... Hermione" Lupin said that next morning on D.A.D.A class.  
  
"It's a Syber game use by the muggles, you put on that helmet and it transports you're mind into the syber world, but leaves you here. You can feel the pain and everything there like it was real but it will do nothing to you physically, you can lose life points and die in there but be transported back into the real world. It's very fantastic" Hermione said.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. Now who wants to be first...? Harry and Pansy, come on up you two. Now put on the helmets and stand there... that's it... and where out of here" Lupin said  
  
"Wow" they all said as they look at the animated Harry and Pansy on the screen as the real ones stood on the platform with the helmets on.  
  
"Now see... we can watch what they do in there while their on their quest... alright Harry, Pansy, you are to go up that mountain and get that crystal stone... Harry you're an elf in there... and Pansy you're a cat girl" Lupin said.  
  
"Wonder why" Harry said.  
  
"Why that supposes to mean Potter" Pansy hissed.  
  
"Nothing that it suits you... now we can see the whiskers you shave" Harry said as everyone laughed as Pansy hissed  
  
"Why you little..." Pansy said as she jumped on him and started scratching him.  
  
"Come on you two concentrate" Lupin said as they where losing life points while fighting.  
  
"Get off of me" Harry said as she hit her with the hammed of wood he had.  
  
"Make me... shit... no fair" Pansy hissed as she scratches him.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" they both scream as they kill each other and ended the game and return to the real world.  
  
"You too kill each other, rather nice... Ron, Millicent you two are up, same characters, same goal" Lupin said.  
  
"Do we have to go up there?" Ron said as they walked up to a mountain  
  
"Yeah, why? Are you scared?" Millicent said.  
  
"No... I'm fine" Ron said as they began their hike to the mountain.  
  
"At least this two move"Lupin said as Harry and Pansy turn away.  
  
"Look a stairway... comes on" Millicent said as she began to climb it.  
  
"Hey... ouch..." Ron said as he had run over to her when she had trip and catch her.  
  
"Thanks... now get you're hands off of me" Millicent as she stood again.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Ron screamed looking in horror behind Millicent.  
  
"What?" Millicent said.  
  
"A spid...spid...spid...behind" Ron said.  
  
"A what?... aaaahhhh!!! A spider!!" Millicent said as she saw it.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" they both trip and died when they hit the ground and return to the real world.  
  
"Nice job" Lupin said.  
  
"Who would have known it, we're both afraid of spiders" Ron said.  
  
"Shut up" Millicent said blushing.  
  
"Draco, Hermione you're up... same characters, same goal, good luck" Lupin said as they enter the world.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Alright, we're in, come on" Hermione said as they ran to the mountain.  
  
"Hey, my cast is gone" Draco said.  
  
"Only here, you have everything completely heal, come on" Hermione said.  
  
"Careful the spider is around the corner" Draco said.  
  
"Aaaaahhh... that was cool" Hermione said as she kill it.  
  
"Sure, come on, up we go" Draco said as they began to climb up.  
  
"Quit staring and follow me" Hermione said as Draco stared down at the ground.  
  
"You two have five minutes to get more" Lupin said.  
  
"Four more than we need" Draco said  
  
"Look out" Hermione shouted as Draco was attack by a bird that quickly flew away.  
  
"Draco you have fifty points left" Lupin said.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder" Draco said.  
  
"Here" Hermione said as she places her hand on his leg and it healed.  
  
"The cat healing power... nice work Hermione. Draco thanks to Hermione you have eight life points" Lupin said.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said as they walk on.  
  
"Here we go... you got to swing here" Hermione said as she swings to the other side by the vine there.  
  
"One... two... three" Draco said as he swing and almost fell but made it to the other side.  
  
"Wow, almost.... ouch... hey you stupid bird" Hermione said as she bite it and kill it after it had poke her.  
  
"Hermione you have eighty life points" Lupin said.  
  
"BARK!" they herd Mahou bark behind them.  
  
"Holy Merlin" Draco said as they turn to their huge, enormous puppy.  
  
"Hi... Mahou... you've grown" Hermione said.  
  
"BARK!!" Mahou barked making the ground move.  
  
"RUN!!" they said as they ran for it.  
  
"You're almost there" Lupin said.  
  
"What is he like that?" Draco said as they miss him.  
  
"It's a game, everything is not like it seams"  
  
"Hope on" Draco said as he play the flute he had and a tree branch took them a few feet from the top.  
  
"Nice work, the Tree calling. Five points to Slytherin and five to Gryffindor for earlier" Lupin said.  
  
"Up to the top we go" Draco said as they kept climbing the mountain.  
  
"Hermione!!" Draco shouted as Hermione fell on top of Mahou.  
  
"I'm okay!!!... Mahou, heel" Hermione said as she grabbed on to his leash.  
  
"Hey Mahou, over here boy, look what I got" Draco said as he threw the ball he had found far for Mahou to go after it.  
  
"BARK, BARK!!" Mahou barked as he ran away after Hermione had jumped off of him.  
  
"Nice going" Hermione said as they race to the top.  
  
"Here we gooooooooooooooooo" Hermione said as they where transported back just as she touch the crystal stone.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Times up" Lupin said.  
  
"Oh shot and we where almost there" Draco said as they took off the helmets  
  
"Ten points to each for getting to the top and getting the crystal stone, congratulations you two. Well that's all the time we have for today. Seeya tomorrow everyone" Lupin said as they bell had rang and Hermione handed him the stone that she had.  
  
"That was awesome" they all said as they got out of the classroom.  
  
"Maybe we'll do it again tomorrow" they said as they head to Hooch flying class.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That was chapter fifteen.  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Seeya in chapter sixteen  
  
Review.  
  
Ja ne


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter sixteen: Meeting the family  
**  
November soon passed and the snow came as December arrived. Most of the students, like Hermione and Draco, where all pack to go home until the day before Christmas for the Christmas trip.  
  
"I'll send you guys a letter... don't worry, I left the homework to help you two with you're, love you both, see on the 24th, bye, owl me" Hermione said as she got into the train with Draco, and wave goodbye to Harry and Ron, who saw her go as the train left and they waved goodbye as the train soon went out of site.  
  
"Damn it" Ron said as they saw the train no more.  
  
"Take it easy. Lets go fly around, that will sure cheer you up, and you have until Christmas to plan it you know" Harry said as he patted him on the back a bit as Ron sighed.  
  
"Yeah sure, lets go" Ron said as he sighed and follow Harry back to school to fly around the land of Hogwarts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I can't wait to get there" Hermione said as they rode the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"You will probably like it, seeing that it is a muggle town and all" Draco said.  
  
"Think I'll get along with you is mom? Last time I saw her was three years ago, at the Quiditch match on our fourth year" Hermione said as she sat down on the compartment they had found, put away their trunks and sat down, as Mahou was fast sleep on her lap.  
  
"Yeah, she was like only because of da... Lucius" Draco said as he looks out the widow.  
  
'It really hurts him. Maybe he's dad hadn't been all that bad after all' Hermione thought.  
  
"Anything of the cart my dears?" the woman said as she open the door to their compartment.  
  
"Yes, two pumpkin juices, a box of every flavor beans, one chocolate frog and some gum" Draco said.  
  
"Here you go... thank you" the woman said as she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Here" Draco said as he gave her the pumpkin juice for her and some gum.  
  
"Thanks. So how is it like to have a little sister?" Hermione said as she took a sp from her drink.  
  
"It' okay. I have to get use to it again, and from the start" Draco said as he eat a bean.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well... mom's pregnant of Jack's kid" Draco said.  
  
"Oh wow, congratulations" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Mina is pretty excited" Draco said.  
  
"That's the little girl right?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah... you know she remind me of you... I don't know why... maybe because she already knows how to read and likes to read my books before I go to school" Draco said.  
  
"Really. You think she'll go to Hogwarts?" Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe, who knows... here we go" Draco said as they train stop and they got to their feet.  
  
"Here let me help you with that" Draco said as he took her trunk with his and drag them out of the train.  
  
"Thanks... so are we going to get a taxi?" Hermione said as they walked out to the street as Draco drag their trunks and she carried Mahou, who is fast sleep on her arms.  
  
"Nope. We're driving" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Come on" Draco said as they walked to a street where no one was around for the moment.  
  
"What are you doing" Hermione said as Draco look in his pockets for something.  
  
"Looking for... ah-ha... here we go... stand back... there" Draco said as he had put down on the ground a black toy car that soon grew to it's normal size and turn into a normal car.  
  
"Wow... cool" Hermione said as Draco open the trunk of the car and put their stuff in it and then open the back seat door.  
  
"I had it on this infinity bag, and I even put in a seat for Mahou who I see is still sound sleep" Draco said as he rubs his little head as Hermione hold him.  
  
"Yeah... he needs the rest..." Hermione said as she laid Mahou on his seat and Draco buckle him up.  
  
"Come on lets go" Draco said as they got into the car, buckle up and drove to Draco's house.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Draco!! Draco!! Draco's home" Mina said as Draco got out of the car after arriving at his house.  
  
"Hey there Mina" Draco said as she hug him thigh.  
  
"Hi... hello" Mina said turning to Hermione.  
  
"Hello there, you must be Mina, I'm Hermione" Hermione said smiling at her.  
  
"You're my brother's girlfriend?" Mina said.  
  
"Ummm... you see..." Hermione said blushing as Draco did too.  
  
"You're pretty... I like you... daddy look, Draco brought his girlfriend" Mina said as Jack came out of the house.  
  
"Girlfriend, I thought she was you're friend" Jack said as he came up to them.  
  
"Hello I'm Jack, Mina and now Draco's father" Jack said as he shakes hands with Hermione.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Hermione said blushing a bit.  
  
"Pretty cute. Nice pick Draco "Jack said as Hermione and Draco turn beef red and Mina giggle.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend... Mina is just saying things" Draco said as he blushed.  
  
"Sure thing" Jack said as he winked and laugh at him.  
  
"Jack" Draco said blushing.  
  
"Draco, welcome back, hello Hermione, nice to see you again" Narcissa said as she came out of the house, with what look like a five month pregnancy tummy.  
  
"Yes, it is. And congratulations" Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you. Its cold out, why don't you two come inside to warm up. I'll bring you some hot cocoa" Narcissa said as she went inside again.  
  
"Thanks mom" Draco said as he pick up his trunk and was about to pick Hermione's but Jack stop him.  
  
"Let me help you with that sport" Jack said as he lifted Hermione's trunk.  
  
"Thanks Jack... hey" Draco said as Mina had jumped on his back and now is swinging by his shoulders.  
  
"Pony back ride" Mina said as Draco turn to her and pick her up and sat her on his shoulders.  
  
"Alright... there... hold on, don't want you to fall" Draco said as she hold her self by his hair, trying not to pull it, with her little les to either side of his neck as Draco lifted his trunk and follow Jack inside.  
  
'He looks so cute... what am I thinking... this is Draco I'm talking about... oh boy' Hermione thought as she blushed.  
  
"Hermione come on" Draco called her, drawing her back to the real world.  
  
"Yeah you'll catch a cold" Mina said.  
  
"Coming" Hermione said as she head inside the house with Mahou in her arms.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's chapter sixteen  
  
Hope you enjoy it  
  
Review. Ja ne


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter seventeen: Going out**  
  
"Mom, Jack, where going out and around for the day, be back before dinner" Draco said as he and Hermione put on their coats, scarf, hats and cloves to go out.  
  
"Draco can I come?" Mina said.  
  
"Sure you can... is it okay if we take Mina with us?" Draco said as Hermione put a scarf around Mahou's neck and a little coat to hide his wings along with a hat to cover his horn.  
  
"Sure.... make sure she takes her coat" Narcissa said.  
  
"Okay... bye... seeya later" Draco said as they got out of the house and out into the cold snowy street.  
  
"Are we riding you're car or walking?" Hermione said as she put Mahou his leash.  
  
"Walking!" Mina said.  
  
"Walking it is" Draco said as they began walking to the town nearby.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Can I hold Mahou's leash?" Mina asked as they walked around passing by the muggles in the town.  
  
"Sure, be careful with him" Hermione said as she gave her the leash as she giggle and walked ahead with Mahou.  
  
"Oh my aren't you a cute couple, and you're daughter looks like you" An elderly woman said as she pass them as they blushed.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry, we're not married" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah and that's my little sister" Draco said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" the elderly woman said as she walked up ahead.  
  
"Oh my God, she thought we we're married" Hermione said as she blushed.  
  
"Like that's going to happen... lets get going" Draco said as they had made eye contact and then broke it and walked ahead.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Let's go see a movie, Draco" Mina said as they walked by the movies.  
  
"Sure… what do you want to see?" Draco said.  
  
"The Powerpuff girl's movie II... no... I want to see Bunny bunny, my little white bunny.... no, I want to see Spongbob Square Pants the movie II" Mina said.  
  
"Chose one" Draco said.  
  
"Spongebob" Mina said.  
  
"Spongebob it is" Draco said as they went inside to buy the tickets.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the movies, what movie do you wish to see?" the woman at the tickets said  
  
"Spongebob Square pants II the Movie. Two adults and a child" Draco said as he gave her the money.  
  
"Pick me up Hermione" Mina said as Hermione pick her up.  
  
"Thanks Hermione" Mina said.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy the movie" The woman said.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said as they walked inside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wow!" Mina said.  
  
"Thank god, nobody I know is here or I would lose my reputation" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, 'Draco Malfoy is on the movies watching Spongebob Square pants II the Movie with his adorable sister and friend" Hermione said.  
  
"Not friend, girlfriend, and that's right" Mina said.  
  
"Who ask you" Draco said as Hermione giggle.  
  
"Why are you giggling?" Draco said.  
  
"You're blushing... and you look cute" Hermione said.  
  
"Cute?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, like Mahou, who thank Merlin went into the infinity bag and is quiet" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, so are you comparing me to a pup?" Draco said.  
  
"Our pup" Hermione said as they look at each other and close up to kiss but Mina's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Draco, I want a soda" Mina said.  
  
"Umm... be right back" Draco said as he and Hermione blushed as he left to get the soda.  
  
"Mione" Mina said.  
  
"Yes Mina?" Hermione said.  
  
"Do you like my brother?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ummm... well.... I..." Hermione said as she blushes and Draco came back.  
  
"Here you go" Draco said as he came back with a cup of soda.  
  
"Thank you" Mina said as she took it and starts drinking it.  
  
"Now she'll be quiet" Draco said.  
  
"Hey, you're shoe is untie" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh shot, it's going to get stuck on something" Draco said.  
  
"Here. I'll tie it... there..." Hermione said as she sat back up and found Draco's face inches away from hers.  
  
"Thanks..." Draco said as they look at each other for a minute and there to kiss when Mina's voice interrupted again.  
  
"Draco I want popcorn" Mina said as Hermione giggle and back away from Draco again.  
  
"Damn. Sure thing... hey look at that star Mina" Draco said pointing to her other side.  
  
"Where" Mina said as she turn around to look at it as Draco turn to Hermione and kiss her quickly on the lips.  
  
"I don't see anything" Mina said as she turn back to him as he smiled.  
  
"Oh forget it, it's just Spongebob... be right back... want anything Hermione?" Draco said.  
  
"N...no, thanks" Hermione said as he smiled and went pass her to get the popcorn as she touch her lips and was still on shock when the movie ended and they headed home.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Goodnight" Jack and Narcissa said to Hermione, Draco and Mina as they went to their bedroom as it was half past ten.  
  
"Goodnight" they all said.  
  
"Goodnight Draco, goodnight Hermione" Mina said as Hermione tuck her in and Draco turn off the lights.  
  
"Goodnight Mina" Draco said from the door.  
  
"Sweet dreams little one" Hermione said as she left the room just as Mina fell sleep and walked with Draco to a nearby balcony.  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione said as she lean against the edge to see the backyard or land of his home.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco said as he stood next to her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said as she sat on the top of the sides of the balcony.  
  
"Why what?" Draco said.  
  
"Why you kiss me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't you want me to kiss you?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes... I mean no... I mean... oh I don't know" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"Well lets see what you say after this" Draco said as he stood in front of her and reached up and his mouth took over his as she hesitate a bit but then gave in into the kiss that soon turn to get passionate and made their night unforgettable.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well hope you like that  
  
Chapter eighteen coming up  
  
Review. Ja ne


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter eighteen: Changes and Houses**  
  
"Bye, we'll seeya later" Draco said as he and Hermione go on his car the next morning and drove off to see their houses.  
  
"Can't I come?" Mina said.  
  
"No, come on, you can help me bake cookies for dinner tonight" Narcissa said.  
  
"Yay, cookies" Mina said as she follow Narcissa inside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey... you okay?" Draco asked Hermione as they stop on a red light.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Why?" Hermione said,  
  
"Don't know, you've been quiet since last night" Draco said as he brushed some hair and push it behind her ear.  
  
She whored her hair lose with a purple headband on that matched her tank-top, thigh, two to three inches under her thigh, with matching to the knees, a inch above, thigh black boots, her normal jewelry, some lipstick, clear, blush and powder and her nails where paints as well in light purple.  
  
Draco on the other hand whored black dress long pants, black dress shoes, a long sleeve, tuck in on his pants, dark purple shirt. His hair the messy neat way and also his necklace and all.  
  
"Well it was my first time, what do you expect" Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Really?" Draco said.  
  
"What do you mean really?" Hermione said.  
  
"Nothing" Draco said.  
  
"Are you saying that you thought I had done it before?" Hermione said.  
  
"No I was thinking it, I never said it" Draco said.  
  
"That's worse. Well I can't say you' have done it loads of time" Hermione said.  
  
"Who says?" Draco said.  
  
"Pansy and Millicent say it all" Hermione said.  
  
"Ewww. I would never do it with those two, eww" Draco said.  
  
"So..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I was a virgin up until last night" Draco said.  
  
"Oh my god. A muggle took you're virginity" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah a pretty one to that" Draco said.  
  
"Pretty?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, very" Draco said as he lean to her side to kiss her but stop when the guy behind them shouted "Hey move it!!!" as the light had change to green.  
  
"Move me!!... That should teach him" Draco said as he had thrown him a spell that blew up a tire.  
  
"That wasn't nice" Hermione said.  
  
"He asks for it... here we go" Draco said as they reach their destination after driving for an hour or two.  
  
"Wow...I love it" Hermione said as she looks at both houses.  
  
"You're or mine" Draco said.  
  
"Both" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey..." Draco said as Hermione turn to him.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Umm... nothing... lets check it out" Draco said as they went inside his new home.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"This will be my bedroom. There are five to spare, in case someone comes. There are a bathroom, walk-in-closet and balcony on each. The pool is on the yard, the kitchen is on the left side of the house down stairs, also my office and the living room, dinning room" Draco said as they had walked all around the new house of Draco.  
  
"Cool, my house is just the same" Hermione said.  
  
"I bet its right across from mine" Draco said.  
  
"Hey what where you going to say to me?" Hermione said.  
  
"Umm... well... oh Merlin" Draco said as he took a deep breath and hold Hermione's hands in his.  
  
"If you wanted to share this house. I mean we could both live here. You could have you're own room, and it's the same thing to live across and Mahou will be happy living in one instead of running from house to house and..." Draco said as he stopped.  
  
"And?" Hermione said as Draco kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Oh shit... Hermione I have really like you since the very beginning, I acted towards you that way because of Potter and Weasley, they drove me nuts and I got mad and eventually grew to hate you, but I don't anymore... I love you and me... I... will you be my girlfriend?" Draco said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Hermione said surprise but smiled at him.  
  
"Wait... marries me" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Marry me... you like me right?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"So marry me... you can still live a normal muggle life, but live it with me... I didn't actually had this plan for today so I don't have the ring here, but I'll get it to you really soon" Draco said.  
  
"You don't have too" Hermione said.  
  
"As I Malfoy it's a tradition, but I broke the first part" Draco said.  
  
"Because you might not be a Malfoy anymore" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah... I'll buy the ring when we go to the store... well enough of that... will you?" Draco said.  
  
"Draco... yes... I love you too" Hermione said as she hug him thigh then let go.  
  
"So... what now" Draco said as Hermione giggle.  
  
"Well why don't we go get change, after going to the store to buy brooms, mops, paint, brushes, buckets, and things to clean and start painting. I mean you already bought the house" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah and everything is ready" Draco said.  
  
"And I'll just tell the lady who was selling me the other house to cancel it" Hermione said.  
  
"Right... well lets go... we can tell mom the news over dinner tonight" Draco said as they hold hands as they walked out of their new house and went to the store and head back home to change not to damage the other cloth to paint and start on their new home and got ready as well to tell Jack, Mina and Narcissa over dinner later that day.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's for chapter eighteen.  
  
Nineteen coming up  
  
Review and hope you like it  
  
Ja ne


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Chapter nineteen: New news**  
  
"Here we go" Draco said as they arrived at their new to be house a week later, after telling Draco's parents the news and sending a letter and getting a reply from Hermione's parents that where more than excited.  
  
"Now, remember you promise we'll do it the normal way, muggle like, with no magic" Hermione said as they had gotten everything they needed to leave the house spotless.  
  
"Yeah, sure, lets go... first off is to sweep the floor then mop it, cover it on newspaper to paint the walls" Draco said.  
  
"Yep, and we got you're sister to help, isn't that right Mina" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah" Mina said.  
  
"Alright let's get to it. You two clean downstairs and I'll clean up here, much easy for you two" Draco said.  
  
"Come on Mina" Hermione said as they head downstairs and began cleaning up.  
  
"Let's see... no magic... here we go... umm... Hermione... a little help" Draco said as he study the broom and mop.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After much work and all, they finally finish cleaning up the house.  
  
"We can use magic now, right?" Draco said as they where about to paint the house.  
  
"Now we are painting the house with out magic. And I think we should paint each room with a different color, of course. This first room should be light blue, the next one is dark blue, this will be light purple, this one will be light brown, and this one will be dark brown. And our bedroom will be a light creamy color, not to fight over the green and red" Hermione said.  
  
"If you say so, but I'll pick the things for it" Draco said.  
  
"Of course you will... come on Mina lets paint the light purple first" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll just start with ones on this side then and you can paint the ones on that side of the hall" Draco said as he left the room.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione screamed as Hedwig flew into the room.  
  
"What is it?" Draco said as he ran into the room.  
  
"It's a letter from Harry and Ron" Hermione said as Hedwig flew off.  
  
"Read, read" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah read it" Draco said.  
  
"Okay, okay" Hermione said as she open the envelope.  
  
"Dear Hermione;  
  
"Hope you're doing well with the Malfoy's over there, and that you're first week have been okay, we're doing great over here. We went to the burrow in the last minute and stayed there this past week. Penelope and Percy came over and brought Penny with them, she's already one and walking and learning to talk, unfortuanly for her she has Fred and George as uncles who are trying to teach her how to be like them since now. Moms chase them all over the house with her broom in hand and tried to beat them up. Angelina, Fred's wife, and Alicia, George wife, helped mom out. Luna is here as well, Dean too and hiding from dad, who is trying to make his soon to be son in law tell him everything he has ever known of muggles. It's a real fiasco here.  
  
Bill came over with Britney and their twins, Jenny and Mike, their four now. Charley also came over and he and Kate are have a kid, and they brought Mitchell over, she's three, Percy is here with Penelope and Penny, and George, Angelina, Alicia and Fred, as well as Ginny, Dean, Harry, Luna, mom and dad of course and me, obviously. Hope you're having a great Christmas week, seeya in two weeks.  
  
Love... everyone here!  
  
Seeya"  
  
"Well that house could fall in any minute with all of them there" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, it's always a fiasco when everyone is together like that. I'm going to owl them, okay?" Hermione said as she went off to send a letter to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Sure... come on Mina, lets start painting" Draco said as they did.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Draco, okay I'm ready to... paint... what in Merlin's name happen?" Hermione said as her cam into the now painted room with a full purple colored Draco.  
  
"She took my wand from my pocket and blasted a can of paint on me" Draco said.  
  
"Oh god. Well better get you to the shower. Now Mina, that's not nice to do" Hermione said as Mina gave her the wand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to help" Mina said.  
  
"Well you can help by cleaning up a bit, okay. While I help you're brother to the bathroom, seem that you have blinded him with the paint" Hermione said as she took Draco's hand.  
  
"Okay" Mina said as she went on to start cleaning the pain and pick p the newspapers from the floor.  
  
"Come on you follow me" Hermione said as she pull him with her into the bathroom.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Here we go... the shower is already going and ready for... aahh!" Hermione said as Draco push her into the shower and make her get soak.  
  
"Got you" Draco said as he close the door behind them.  
  
"Hey... hey!" Hermione said as he took her wand.  
  
"No magic, you said it you're self" Draco said as he put her wand on the counter on their bathroom.  
  
"Jerk" Hermione said.  
  
"I know, so... when are you going to spill the news?" Draco said as he step on the shower with her and hold her close as the water soak them both and made the paint wash off.  
  
"When I'm face to face with them" Hermione said as she cares his cheek.  
  
"Sure... you do know that Weasley is going to blow a top right?" Draco said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said.  
  
"Because one; you're with me, two: you have been with me, you know, and three: he likes you" Draco said.  
  
"Like a sister I know" Hermione said.  
  
"No, he likes you, you know like I like you" Draco said.  
  
"That's ridicules" Hermione said.  
  
"Is it. Everyone in the Gryffindor tower knows is, and I know because I herd him say it to Potter on our third year" Draco said.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, since then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, since the end of you're first year" Draco said.  
  
"Oh god" Hermione said.  
  
"And he's going to hate me more than he has ever done and he's going to have a broken hearth when you tell him, he might even blast me" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Oh no, this is bad" Hermione said.  
  
"What? You regretting..." Draco said as he looks at her eyes.  
  
"No no, not at all, is that I never knew" Hermione said.  
  
"Come of it, he cant' stop staring at you all the chances he gets, he loves being around you, you can see it on his eyes" Draco said as he kiss her neck.  
  
"Oh Merlin... well... you clean up and dry off and we'll finish painting" Hermione said as she grab her wand and dried her self with a quick spell and left the bathroom.  
  
"This is going to be the two longer harder weeks of my life" Draco said as he washes off the paint from his cloth and body.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That chapter nineteen, twenty coming up  
  
Stay tune and please review and let me see what you think of this  
  
Ja ne


	20. Chapter twenty

**Chapter twenty: Christmas Surprises  
**  
"Bye, thanks for everything" Hermione said as she and Draco got on the car when it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"We'll owl you when we get there" Draco said.  
  
"Take care" Jack said.  
  
"Bye, bye Hermione. Bye, Bye Draco" Mina said.   
  
"Bye" Hermione said as they head off to the train station and back to Hogwarts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Draco asked as Hermione sighed and lean back on her seat.  
  
"A bit better... shouldn't have eaten that pumpkin strawberry pie Jack made" Hermione said as she hold her stomached.  
  
"I did warn you... so two days before Christmas and the party and a day before you tell you're Buddy's the news" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said as she turns green and kneeled down and threw up.  
  
"Hermione not on the car... oh honey, I just clean it... for the fifth time" Draco whined as they stop on a red light.  
  
"I'm seeing Madam Promfey when we get there" Hermione said as she leans back.  
  
"Good idea" Draco said.  
  
"..." Hermione turn green and kneeled down on her seat.  
  
"Not again!" Draco said as they drove on to the station.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Welcome back everyone, welcome back from you're vacation, tomorrow is another great day, tomorrow is the trip to the muggle world you have been so excited to go to so much, hope you enjoy it tomorrow and have a good night everyone" Dumbledore said as dinner began once everyone had arrived at Hogwarts again that day.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ron shouted as they eat.  
  
"I am... Sorry I didn't tell you" Hermione said.  
  
"Ma... ma.. ma... marrying... MALFOY?"  
  
"As the matter of fact, yes, she is, aren't you darling" Draco said as he came up to them.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok" Draco said.  
  
"Should have known, congratulations" Ginny said as they finish soon their dinner as it was very late.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said.  
  
"Congrats" Dean, Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Yeah thanks… oh" Hermione said as she turn green.  
  
"Nononononono... safe!" Draco said as he had made a bowl appear and Hermione threw up on it, and he made it despaired.  
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah... I just eat something bad, I need to go to bed, that's all" Hermione said.  
  
"No, you're not throwing up on the bed, I don't want to wake up cover in you're lunch and dinner, might even with you're breakfast, we're going straight to Madam Promfey" Draco said.  
  
"But it's eleven" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't care" Draco said.  
  
"We're coming too" Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Whatever, only you two" Draco said as Ginny humph.  
  
"Come on Dean, Luna. Goodnight" Ginny said.  
  
"Bye" they said as they left.  
  
"Come on" Draco said as he holds Hermione's hand as they walked to the Hospital Wing, follow by Ron and Harry.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Madam Promfey doesn't close up" Ron, Harry and Draco shouted as Promfey was just leaving for the night.  
  
"My dears, what are you four doing here?" Promfey said as they ran up to her.  
  
"We need you to check up on Hermione, she's been throwing up for the pass week and half" Draco said as Hermione lean against him and moan in pain.  
  
"Oh alright, if it's the Heads, she needs to be okay for tomorrows trip" Promfey said as she open the door of the hospital Wing and they were all going to go inside but she stop them.  
  
"Only, Ms. Granger... come along my dear, we'll be right out" Promfey said as she and Hermione went inside and left the boys outside to wait for what seem half an hour.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" Promfey said as she came out a minute before midnight.  
  
"Yes?" Draco said as Harry and Ron walked beside him.  
  
"Ummmm... very well you three might need to know first" Promfey said.  
  
"Know what?" Draco said.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"She's not going to die is she?" Ron said as they glare at him.  
  
"No I'm not... I'm pregnant... of Draco" Hermione said as she came out of the hospital wing.  
  
"What?" Draco and Ron said.  
  
"At the stroke of midnight... Merry Christmas Malfoy... he's out" Harry said as he patted him on the shoulder lightly and he had fallen flat on his face unconscious just as midnight came.  
  
"I lost her" Ron whimpers.  
  
"And he lost it" Harry said.  
  
"Oh dear" Hermione said as they carried Draco inside the hospital wing for the night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it for chapter twenty.  
  
You where expecting that, it was obvious.  
  
Well chapter twenty one coming up  
  
Stay tune, please review  
  
Ja ne


	21. Chapter twentyone

**Chapter twenty-one: Shopping**  
  
"Oh congratulations... I'll be sure to buy you baby stuff... what is it... oh... can I be the godmother?" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione when she told her and the other the news as they where on the Muggle Street already on their trip.  
  
"Sure and Harry you can be the godfather" Hermione said.  
  
"More than happy too" Harry said.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later" Hermione said as she took the hand of the still shock Draco.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So where do you want go?" Hermione said as they sat on a bench.  
  
"Oh come on, you have been like this since last night, snap out of it" Hermione said as Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione said as she steps on his foot.  
  
"Hey" Draco said.  
  
"You wouldn't respond me" Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry to be shock at the news" Draco said.  
  
"We'll sorry for getting pregnant" Hermione said.  
  
"... I'm shock that's all, mom will probably be excited my little sister or brother will have a niece or nephew before they can even move and same goes with Mina" Draco said.  
  
"Both" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"We're wizards, so we can figure out anything before time. And you're mom is having a boy" Hermione said.  
  
"So you're telling me that you're..." Draco said.  
  
"... Having twins, yes, both. A boy and a girl" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Merlin" Draco said as he pass a hand through his hair.  
  
"It takes two for this" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want you mad, is that it happens so fast" Draco said.  
  
"Tell me about it, three weeks alone and look what we have, a wedding to be and twins to come" Hermione said.  
  
"And talking about wedding to be" Draco said as he took out of his pocket a little box and open it and reveal a huge diamond ring for Hermione.  
  
"Oh God" Hermione said as Draco place it on her ring finger.  
  
"I bought it the day before we came back. While you where resting" Draco said smiling.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful, you didn't have too" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I did. Now it's official, I want this kids to have both their parents when their born" Draco said as he pass a hand on her soon to be swollen belly.  
  
"Alright" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, were are we going first?" Draco asked.  
  
"How about that toy store" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure, lets go" Draco said as they got up from the bench and walked hand in hand to the store.  
  
"Oh and on the way we have to see what we're going to tell my parents" Hermione said as they walked to the toy store.  
  
"Oh boy" Draco said as they enter the toy store.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"How about this and this and some of this and... oh I'm picking out so much stuff" Hermione said as they where in the toy store and she had already pick out most of the store.  
  
"It's alright, you spend as much as you want on everything you think it's best for the kids" Draco said.  
  
"You sure?" Hermione said.  
  
"Positively" Draco said.  
  
"Ok then... some of this and this and some of those and this too" Hermione said.  
  
"You're going to empty the store" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"They bring more stuff tomorrow... oh I'm sorry... Viktor?" Hermione said to the person she had bump into as she saw it was none other than Viktor Krum.  
  
"Hermione?" Viktor said.  
  
"Krum?" Draco said.  
  
"Hello Draco... wow, Hermione" Viktor said as they shake hands.  
  
"It's nice to see you" Hermione said.  
  
"Very nice to see you too"  
  
"I'm curious, but what is a very famous Quiditch player doing in a muggle toy store" Draco said.  
  
"We'll you see..." Viktor said as he was interrupted.  
  
"He's with me you two" Fleur said as she walked up to them.  
  
"Fleur...wow" Hermione said as she saw the swollen tummy of Fleur, she's about two or so.  
  
"Yes. Hello Hermione, Draco, it's very nice to see you two again" Fleur said as they shacked hands.  
  
"It's very nice to see you too" Hermione said.  
  
"So you two together?" Draco said.  
  
"As you two are" Fleur said.  
  
"Yes well..." Hermione said.  
  
"And you're expecting... veela thing. Congratulations" Fleur said.  
  
"Thanks. Twins, boy and girl. And congrats to you too, boy or girl?" Hermione said.  
  
"A girl" Fleur said.  
  
"And she's going be just like her daddy, a famous Quiditch player" Draco said as Viktor blushed.  
  
"No she's not, as to this generation it ends the Quiditch, Viktor will not create a Quiditch little monster out of our daughter" Fleur said in a warning tone.  
  
"But I will if we have son" Viktor said.  
  
"Yes you will" Fleur said  
  
"When did you two...." Hermione said.  
  
"Half a year ago, you two?" Fleur said.  
  
"Three weeks ago" Hermione said as they both blush.  
  
"Record... don't worry, happens to everyone" Fleur said.  
  
"We'll the entire school is around the town, Harry and Ron too. Harry's with Luna Lovegood and Ron's... well… you know how picky he is" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Viktor I wish to see them" Fleur said  
  
"Anything for you... well lets pay this and we'll be on our way... we'll see you two soon again" Viktor said.  
  
"Here is our address... and phone number" Hermione said as she wrote them down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Ok... here is our's, hope to see you soon. Bye" Fleur said as she wrote their phone and address on the paper and gave it to Hermione.  
  
"Bye take care" Hermione said.  
  
"You too" Fleur said.  
  
"Seeya" Viktor said as he follow Fleur to the counter to pay.  
  
"That was nice" Hermione said as they left.  
  
"Looks like you're old boyfriend got him self in luck" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up" Hermione said.  
  
"I was kidding" Draco said.  
  
"Come on" Hermione said as they continue going around the store and picking out stuff.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's for chapter twenty-one  
  
Review  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Seeya in chapter twenty-two  
  
Ja ne


	22. Chapter twentytwo

**Chapter twenty-two: Friend talk**  
  
December pass, so did New Year's. The second semester began and Hermione started showing her pregnancy on May, not that she is five months. One more month for them there at Hogwarts and they would graduate and everyone will start their new lives, fulfill their dreams and hope after graduating from Hogwarts and leaving it and never coming back again next year.  
  
"That's what you think Hermione, that's what you think" said the person that had cause the accident on Halloween as it despaired again as it had came that dark night while she and Draco slept peacefully on their bed on the Head tower that night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Hermione... I'm really sorry but I have to go to flying class and you have Potions" Draco said the next morning as they walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast.  
  
"It's okay, we'll be fine" Hermione said.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Draco said as he spotted them walking by.  
  
"What?" they said.  
  
"Take care of Hermione, till I get back" Draco said.  
  
"Sure no problem" Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Thanks... bye" Draco said as he kiss Hermione and left for Hooch's class.  
  
"And I'm the one that is suppose to have swing moods" Hermione said.  
  
"Here let me carry these books for you" Ron said as he took the book from her hands.  
  
"I'll carry you're bag" Harry said as he took her bag.  
  
"Thanks but..." Hermione said.  
  
"It's no problem, here we go, lets go" Ron said as Hermione sighed but follow them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So what do you have plan for the graduation day? It's in four weeks" Ron said.  
  
"Can't tell" Hermione said as they walked to the gardens and sat on the benches as it was lunch.  
  
"Why?" Harry said.  
  
"Not even to the godfather's of the twins?" Ron said.  
  
"Not even to them" Hermione said.  
  
"Aww... anyway, how did you're parents take it?" Harry said  
  
"Yeah. You never told us" Ron said.  
  
"Oh... they we're so excited, the moment I told them mom hug me thigh and dad almost broke Draco's hand by shaking it too hard. I didn't think they would react like that" Hermione said.  
  
"Wish mom would react that way if I did something like that" Ron said.  
  
"And did you two tell..." Harry said as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes we did. Draco at least went there and told him. He came back with a red arm. Lucius went ballistic, but Draco wisent the only one hurt, Draco himself threw him a bunch and hit him right in the face. He was peaty upset. Even if he knows his father is going to be put down soon, he wanted him to be happy, but he thought wrong, as what I thought was right. I said that his dad would go berserk and he did, he's going to marry a muggle born, and I'm going to have his kids. How is Lucius, going to react" Hermione said as she sighed, "At least Jack will be a better grandfather than Lucius will ever be to the twins"  
  
"That's true, so when is the exact date?" Ron said.  
  
"Probably in September a 21 or so Promfey said" Hermione said.  
  
"And what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Draco doesn't want me to work, not that he thinks I can't but that he just doesn't I mean he had the entire Malfoy fortune so we don't need to work, but he is, he's going to work at the Ministry" Hermione said.  
  
"Great, when I thought I would see him except when I went to see the twins" Ron said.  
  
"Well you are going to see him there too" Hermione said.  
  
"What are there names going to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well the girl at least is going to be naming Ai" Hermione said.  
  
"Ai?" they said.  
  
"Love. In Japanese" Hermione said.  
  
"And the boy?" Ron said.  
  
"Well... it's a tie between Dracon and Sei. That's Star" Hermione said.  
  
"We both for Sei" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah Dracon is like his father" Ron said.  
  
"Well I'll have to decide then" Hermione said as then the bell rang.  
  
"Damn it, now we have McGonagall's" Ron said.  
  
"Easy. Think, one more month, and we're out of here. We already pass the test" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Well let's get going" Hermione said.  
  
"Let us help you" Harry and Ron said as they took her bag and books from her.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said as they walked to McGonagall's class.  
  
"Soon" the person said as they eyes glowed deep red.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it for this chapter.  
  
Last chapter coming next  
  
Hope you like this.  
  
Review.  
  
Ja ne


	23. Chapter twentythree

**Chapter twenty-three: The End**  
  
"Congratulations to you all on graduating on this day enjoy this last day here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said as all of the top black hats of the students, that graduated from their seventh year and from Hogwarts, where thrown in the air and the party began atlas.  
  
"We're free!!!! We're done!!! No more Snape! No more Snape! No more Snape" Ron shouted with the other students around.  
  
"Well you seem pretty popular" Melanie, Snape's wife, said as they sat on two of the many chairs in the crowded Great Hall.  
  
"Go on. Join Remus" Melanie said as Snape had humped.  
  
"I am not going to make a fool of my self only because I feel relief that I won't be seeing those demented children again unless they think of coming back here to teach or something... okay I'm going... If not I'm on couch... Hey Lupin, put my daughter down!!" Snape shouted as Lupin had been giving his youngest daughter, Trina, a wolf back ride around the room.  
  
"At least that's something" Melanie said as she giggle at the site of Snape chasing Lupin, who carry Trina on his back and was running on all four, as if he was a real wolf, thank god, tonight wasn't a full moon, and even if it was, he wouldn't transform, they had found a cure for his transformation and now he's like a new human.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Is it ready?" Voldemort asked his daughter who came up to him and kneeled in front of his throne where he sat.  
  
"Yes master, everything is set, all we have to do is wait a little longer" his daughter said with her head bowed.  
  
"Excellent, you have done well my dear" Voldemort said.  
  
"Thank you father" his daughter said looking up to him, her dark mark glowing on her left cheek, and her red eyes shining.  
  
"Yes, father that I am to you, that is why you are the perfect evil one" Voldemort said as he took her chin on his hand.  
  
"Aside of you of course" his daughter said smirking as he did.  
  
"Yes" Voldemort said.  
  
"It is time" his daughter said as she stood as the clock showed that it was eleven.  
  
"Don't disappoint me" Voldemort said as his daughter got her wand and got ready.  
  
"I will not disappoint you" his daughter said.  
  
"Go my dear daughters... go on and kill Potter and anyone who stands in you're way" Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes father" his daughter said as she was about to go but he stop her.  
  
"And one more thing" Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes?" his daughter said as she turns to him.  
  
"Good luck... Melody" Voldemort said as they both smirked.  
  
"Thank you father" Melody said as she went off to the party.  
  
"Now I'll just have to wait and see everything fall" Voldemort said as he began to laugh evilly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Everyone count down to midnight! Count down to our freedom!!" Ron shouted as he stood on a table.  
  
"Wooooo!!!!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Ten!" they counted down.  
  
"They are pretty excited" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Nine!" the counted down raising their cups.  
  
"After this we're going home" Hermione said to Draco as he hugs her.  
  
"Eight!" they all screamed.  
  
"Yep, we all are to start our new lives" Draco said.  
  
"Seven!" they all shouted.  
  
"This place is gonad fall when that clock reaches midnight" Snape said.  
  
"Six!" they students shouted.  
  
"I know" Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Five!" some even got on the table with Ron.  
  
"I have experience a whole lot of graduations" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Four!" they all shouted.  
  
"But this one will defiantly bring it all down" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Three!" they all shouted.  
  
"We're almost free!" Ron shouted  
  
"Two!" they all shouted.  
  
"Oh no" Snape said as he cover his ears.  
  
"ONE!!!! WHE'RE FREE!!!!!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" they all shouted as the clock reached midnight.  
  
"Congratulations fools!" Melody said as she broke a window and enter by it, floating in mid air.  
  
"Melody!" they all said.  
  
"What an entrance!" Ron said.  
  
"An excellent one for this horrible day for you" Melody said as she waved her hand up in front of her with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you.... aaaahhhh!!! Dementors!!!" Padma shouted.  
  
"Melody get down here this instant" Snape shouted.  
  
"No" Melody said as her hair floated above her head.  
  
"She's been posses again" Dean said.  
  
"RUN!!" they all said as they ran to the door.  
  
"No one is getting out of this room" Melody said as she closed the doors and put a spell on them.  
  
"She is posses" Dean said.  
  
"Silly boy, I never was posses. Have you all heard the legend of the daughter of the Dark Lord, Voldemort?... well look I'm her, and this is no joke" Melody said.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!" they all scream as they ran away from her.  
  
"Silence! Uncle Severus, do tell us, have you ever seen my father? Have you ever herded of him?" Melody said as she floated in front of him.  
  
"What is this?" Snape said.  
  
"You haven't because he's the dark lord, and he wouldn't show his face to a traitor like you, like my mother. Remember she died. Well she didn't, I kill her" Melody said as Snape's eyes widen.  
  
"You what?" Melody said.  
  
"I kill my mother, she was a traitor, and was going to go to you for help, but I kill her before she could. I felt pretty good" Melody said with a smirk and her eyes glowing.  
  
"You... aaaahh!!!" Snape said as Melody threw him against a wall.  
  
"Dad!" Trina screamed as Melody grab her.  
  
"Anyone dare moves, I'll kill my little cousin Trina" Melody said.  
  
"Daddy!" Trina shouted.  
  
"Let my sister go!!" Jason shouted.  
  
"As you wish!" Melody said as she threw him the girl.  
  
"Aaahhh!!" they screamed as they hit another wall.  
  
"Jason! Trina!" Melina shouted as she ran to her brother and sister.  
  
Anyone else... good... there you are... you... you made me grew up alone... you made me lose my father... he was too weak and had to live me with my mother... she put me in a muggle school... I couldn't learn dark magic... I was weak because you took my father away... don't you remember on October when I attack you, tat was October 31st, the dead date of you're dear parents Lily and James. I wanted to kill you on that day, but he stood on my way... and what do we have here" Melody said as she floated over to Hermione.  
  
"Leaver her alone" Draco hissed.  
  
"My, my, my aren't a you a little whore" Melody said.  
  
"Shut up" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, a nice one too... tell me... what would happen if I... aaaahhhh!!!" Melody screamed as Draco had jumped on top of her and made her fall on her back.  
  
"I said leave her alone!!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Get off of me!!" Melody said.  
  
"Melody, please... stop this!! You're not this.... please" Draco said.  
  
"I was always like this!! I only hide it to save my self!!! I wasn't going to give my self away!!!" Melody said as she kick him off of her and the dementors caught him and held him   
  
"Draco!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Oh.. I got a excellent Idea... I'll just take me dear little cousin with me, and come back another day to kill you Harry" Melody said as Harry growled.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Those brats will grow up with out their father, like I did. They will suffer like I did" Melody said laughing.  
  
"Avada Keda...Hey!" Harry said as Ron stop him.  
  
"You might hit Malfoy" Ron said as Harry hissed.  
  
"Seeya in Hell!!" Melody said as she flew out of the room, the dementors following.  
  
"DRACO!!!!" Hermione shouted as they took him.  
  
"HERMIONE!!... Let me go you freaks!!! Hermione!!!!..." Draco shouted as he then despaired with all of them.  
  
"He's... gone" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"Noooooooo!! Draco!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell on her knees and cried as everyone stood still, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Melody... I swear I will" Harry said as his scar glowed in hate as he crushed his wand and broke It.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it  
  
The last chapter  
  
The end of this tale  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Review and let me know what you thought.  
  
Oh and before I forget, there will be a second part to this, the return of Draco and some other things.  
  
Ja ne!


End file.
